Magyar Meló
by Magyar Prof
Summary: A CSK1 Magyarországra jön VÉGRE! És el is visznek pár 'dolgot'


**FONTOS!** A történet **2000**-ben játszódik, ami a 4.évadnak felel meg, de mivel összevissza néztem a részeket (hol külföldön, hol meg itthon) sajna kicsit megkavarodtak már az apróbb dolgok (néha nagyobbak is) a fejemben ezért előfordulhat, hogy **utalást lehet találni későbbi évadokra is** **(5., 6., 7.)!Tekintve a történet elég lehetetlen voltát elszakad a sorozattól, de a karakterek és az alapötlet a sorozatra van betonozva. **Tehát, akit zavarnak az ilyen apró pontatlanságok, azt lehet zavarni fogja a történet is :P.  
**FIGYELEM!** **A fiction mellékszereplők halálát is tartalmazza, **akit ez esetleg felkavar az inkább ne olvassa el bár nem részletezem a történteket, tehát nincs vérengzés, lógó belek és egyebek...**ez nem egy Swarzinéger akciófilm** :).

Igyekeztem magam mélyen beleásni a felmerülő témákba, de ettől függetlenül lehet írtam baromságokat és ahogy magamat ismerem engem is kiver az ideg, ha valaki majomságokat ír olyan témában, amiről én többet tudok, szóval előre is elnézést minden felidegelt emberkétől :-D

Minden...ismételem minden Stargate SG-1 karakter, megszólalás vagy akár egy ici mozdulat is a maga saját kis tulajáé (MGM/UA és Sci-Fi). De ha esetleg be akarnának perelni szívesen találkoznék azokkal az emberkékkel, akik tönkrevágták a kedvenc sorozatomat:-P. A legfontosabb, hogy nekem ebből egy fillér hasznom nem származik.

A mellékszereplők, sztoriaik, megszólalásaik és ici mozdulataik pedig az én védjegyemmel vannak ellátva. Magyar Prof a.k.a. MB ®©™ 2006

Ha valaki magyarul beszél azt _dőlt_ betűvel írom

**----------- A Magyar Meló ------------ (az eredetit képekkel és videóval itt megtalálod http/myfunplace.atw.hu)**

Már 14:40 volt. Az asszisztens aggódva érdeklődött az információnál, hogy a gép rendben megérkezett-e, amire a válasz az volt, hogy a gép időben megérkezett menetrend szerint 40 perce.

**/ 8:00 az előző nap, USA, Colorado, Colorado Springshez közel, SGC tárgyaló /**

"Á, jó reggelt hétalvó! Örülünk, hogy megtisztelsz minket ragyogó jelenléteddel, Daniel." Köszöntötte az újonnan érkező Doktor Jacksont Jack O'Neill ezredes. Mikor a doktor éppen önvédelemhez folyamodott volna Sam Carter őrnagy gyorsan - Jack látókörén kívül cselekedve - megráncigálta Daniel nadrágját és sokatmondó mimikájával jelezte, hogy jobb, ha csendben marad és leül. Az archeológus így is tett majd észrevette, hogy Sam nem a szokott helyén ül, szintúgy Jack sem a már állandó székét foglalta el a tárgyalóban. Carter látta a zavarodott tekintetet tudóstársa arcán és egy gyors magyarázat mellett döntött, ami azért mégse zavarhatja meg annyira az ezredest nagy igyekezetében.

„A Tábornok Washingtonban van." Daniel már csak bólintani tudott jelezve, hogy most már minden tiszta, mert közben Jack nagy lendülettel a tábornok székébe vetette magát, majd elkezdte az eligazítást.

„Szóval, Gyerekek, gondolom mind azon töritek a fejetek miért is kellett nekünk bejönni –egyeseknek csak lejönni a laborjukból–" Itt mindentmondó tekintettel nézett először Samre majd Danielre. „ Nos, küldetésünk van." Kis hatásszünet után tovább folytatta. „Felmerül ugyebár a kérdés, hogy 'miért mi?' A válasz pedig kézenfekvő. A mi kedvenc archeológusunk ezt nem hagyná másra és szerintem a másik kedvencünk: egy bizonyos asztrofizikus se lenne oda, ha ezt más kapná meg. Szóval a végeredmény az, hogy T és én ovit nyitunk."

Sam és Daniel egyre kíváncsibbá váltak és az ezredes nemigen haladt előre így jobbnak látták kezükbe venni az irányítást. A Jack előtt fekvő fájlokból pont 4 darab volt; nem volt nehéz Samnek rájönnie, hogy azok bizony a küldetést részletező akták. Egy gyors kézmozdulattal leemelt 2 darabot és egyet Danielnek csúsztatott.

„Héjjj! Tolvaj!" Tiltakozott Jack, de nem tett semmilyen ellenlépést csak mosolygott a két tudós arcán mikor azok kinyitották az aktákat. „Ugye megmondtam." Daniel azonnal felcsapott halimitátornak. Sam csak diszkréten tornáztatta a szemét ki majd be, ezt, közben sűrű pislogással próbálta leplezni, de mind hiába.

„Te jó…" Szép lassan visszatért Daniel beszélőkedve miközben szorgosan tanulmányozta a képeket. „Ez hihetetlen. Úgyértem…Jack nézd ez lenyűgöző." Naivan az ezredes elé helyezte az oldalt, ahol éppen tartott, de Jack nem látott rajta mást, mint egy újabb Daniel-játékszert. „Ez óriási. Te jó ég." Folytatta az ámuldozást ügyet sem vetve Jack passzivitására.

„Nem is tudom. Szerintem nem olyan nagy szám." Mikor Jack látta, hogy ez a megjegyzése Daniel szívéig hatolt és rendesen megsértette igyekezett megmagyarázni, amolyan Jack O'Neill módon. „Valami ilyesmit rajzolhattam én is a falra a kedvenc zsírkrétámmal anyukám nem túl nagy örömére, amikor kiskölök voltam" mesélte egy elégedett mosollyal az arcán.

Carter igyekezett nem hangosan felnevetni és ezzel még jobban megbántani tudóstársát bár mélyen legbelül ő is osztotta az ezredes nézetét: ezek tényleg csak macskakaparások. „Uram, ugyanaz a véleményem, mint Danielnek" jegyezte meg gyorsan mielőtt Jack újra belekezd a 'piszkáljuk Danielt, mert az olyan vicces' játékba. Csakhogy ezzel most a céltábla személye megváltozott. Mikor Jack Danielről Samre váltotta a tekintetét az őrnagy azonnal tudta, hogy mégsem jött be az elterelő hadművelet.

„Mit Carter? Hogy: 'Te jó ég…ez hihetetlen. Te jó ég'" Jack annyira hitelesen utánozta Danielt, hogy az már szinte megtévesztő volt. A sarokban ülő DeLuis tizedes el is nevette magát és ezzel kiérdemelt magának egy – virágnyelven – nagyon csúnyácska nézést Jacktől, amire hírtelen eszébe jutott, hogy neki sürgős dolga van a toaletten és gyorsan ki is slisszolt.

„Uram, ez egy lehetséges áttörés a goa'uld elleni harcban. Nézze ezeket a rajzokat az ötödik oldalon. Ezek nagyvalószínűséggel valami technológiailag nálunk fejlettebb gép tervrajzai." Bárhogy is tornáztatta Jack a képzelőerejét még mindig csak a saját gyermekkori műalkotásait látta, de most 'betűk' helyett különböző 'geometriai formákat' látott.

„Tudom Carter. Éppen ezért gondoltam, hogy maga is teljesen le lesz ettől nyűgözve" mondta gyorsan Jack ezzel leplezve teljes hozzánemértését. Valahogy sose fért a fejébe, hogy a két tudós, hogy a fenébe tudott pusztán macskakaparásoktól és mütyüröktől tökéletes extázisba jönni.

„Mikor van a kapuaktiválás?" Daniel újra tűzbe jött, mikor már az utolsó oldalt is végigvizsgálta.

„Kapu? Hupsz, úgy néz ki elfeledtem közölni a legfontosabb információt." Sam és Daniel szemei az ezredesre tapadtak és bizony ha lett volna rajta egy előretekerő gomb már biztos megnyomták volna. Ugyanis láthatóan puszta élvezetből Jack a leglassabb és legkörülményesebb módot választotta az eligazításra. Még Teal'c is felemelte sokatmondóan a szemöldökét és hát azért Teal'cet izgalomba hozni nem egy egyszerű meló. „A küldetés nem 'intergalaktikus', hanem földi." És megint egy szünet. Jack ki akarta élvezni, hogy most végre ő tud mindent és a többiek semmit. Igaz nem tudta nekik visszaadni azt az érzést, amit ő él át minden eligazításon, amikor Sam napkitörésekről, protonokról meg neutronokról hablatyol, vagy mikor Daniel belevág egy a humbum törzs életéről szóló hosszú és rettentően unalmas kiselőadásba. De azért ez is valami.

„Földi? Pontosan hol?" Úgy tűnt egy csak egy ember van, aki elviseli Jack O'Neillt mikor eljátssza a tök lassút, és ez nem más volt, mint Samantha Carter, aki a 'képzeld, hogy éppen egy naquadah reaktort szerelsz szét' módszerrel nyugtatta magát több-kevesebb sikerrel.

„Magyarország." Újra csak a legkisebb szelet információ.

„Magyarország? Az Európában van ugye?" kérdezte Daniel kicsit szégyellve tudása hiányát.

„Bizony. Európa keleti részén" egészítette ki Jack.

„Kérem. Uram." A belső nyugtatás általában nem válik be, mikor az embernek a számításait a közepén kell abbahagynia egy 'sürgős' megbeszélés miatt, és hát Sammel éppen ez történt.

„Na jó" adta fel végül a számára felettébb szórakoztató játékot Jack. „Egy hete a Magyar Nemzetbiztonsági Hivatal felvette a kapcsolatot Daniel régi irodájával. Egy üzenetet hagytak Danny számára, amit a légierő vett át. Az üzenet tartalmát most éppen maguk előtt látják…" Sikerült olyan gyorsan beszélnie, hogy Daniel egyenlőre koffein adag előtti állapotában levő agya nemigen tudta azt feldolgozni azonnal és így az arcára a teljesen elveszett emberke pillantása ült ki egy pár másodpercre, amivel egyenlőre Jack bőven megelégedett. Muszáj volt revansot vennie, hisz ezért a misszióért fel kellett adnia a jólmegérdemelt minnesotai pecás kirándulását a csendbe és nyugalomba.

„Ácsi, ácsi. Most állj meg!" Mikor eljutott az archeológus agyáig miről is van szó rögtön kapcsolt. „Miért nem kerestek meg közvetlen engem ezzel?"

„Nyugi Danny. Mindenáron veled akartak kapcsolatba lépni ezért addig kérdezősködtek, amíg valahogy megtaláltak itt. Tudomásukra jutott ugyanis, hogy nem te vetted át az üzenetet és ez nem tetszett nekik" Sam arcára kiült a kétely. Valahogy érezte, hogy a történet nem lesz olyan egyszerű, mint Hathor és szarkofágjának esete. „A lényeg az, hogy ez az egész bonyolult diplomáciai csomókat hozott létre melyek kibogozása során valahogy kiderült, hogy mit rejtegetünk itt a hegy gyomrában."

„Tudnak a csillagkapuról?" Sam majdnem leesett a székről a sokk hatására. Elképzelhetetlen, hogy annyi év titkolózás után pár egyszerű lelet miatt leleplezték a programot.

„Ne tőlem kérdezze, hogy a fenébe lehetséges ez. A diplomácia mindig is magas volt számomra" kezdte viccelődve Jack majd érezte, hogy szükség lesz a hivatalos magyarázatra is. „Lássuk be 'hosszútávra kölcsönvenni' ezeket kicsit nehéz lett volna" A hangsúllyal éreztette, hogy egy jó pár tonnás kőtömböt azért elég nehéz lenne csak úgy elcsenni Kelet-Európából, ráadásul az egyik szövetséges országuktól. „Ezért megkezdődtek az egyeztetések melyek során a diplomatáink hiába próbálták beadni a szokásos fedősztorit, nem vették be. A tudósaik nem voltak teljesen idióták és rájöttek, hogy ez a macskakaparás nem földi eredetű és mivel mi annyira el akartuk hozni tutira a mi kezünk is mélyen benne van a 'nem földi eredetű ügyekben'. A hivatalos álláspont az, hogy információcsere történt a két ország között. A mi diplomatáink átadtak pár anyagot az övéiknek, akik továbbították azt azoknak, akik bele is nézhettek az iratokba. Míg mi jogot kaptunk arra, hogy részt vegyünk a kutatásban, és amíg kérjük a dolgot titokban tartják." Látszólag Jack még mondta volna tovább a diplomácia történetét ennek a missziónak, de Daniel, - aki hírtelen koffein nélkül is képes volt az erős túladagolás tüneteit produkálni - már nem bírta tovább és közbevágott.

„Mikor indulunk?" Az archeológus enyhén szólva fura viselkedése mindenkit meglepett bár Samen is látszott a tudós kíváncsisága, de ő legalább tudta kontrollálni … általában.

**/A repülőút/**

A nem túl rövid repülőút elegendőnek bizonyult a CSK-1 számára, hogy jobban utánanézhessenek a következő küldetésük körülményeinek. Aktákat olvasgattak az NBH-ról (Nemzetbiztonsági Hivatal), a technológiai felszerelésekről, amikkel, és a tudósokról, akikkel dolgozni fognak majd, és természetesen a jövendőbeli asszisztensükről, aki állandó társaságuk lesz az elkövetkező napokban. Jack utóbbit találta a legérdekesebbnek tekintve, hogy a többi csupa tudományos blabla volt azokat inkább a mellette ülő Samre zúdította, aki egy embertelen mennyiség teljes – és természetesen alapos – átolvasása után mély álomba zuhant, mint egy kisgyerek, mikor már addig játszik, hogy végül teljesen kimerül.

Mikor az ezredes hátranézett látta, hogy kedvenc kis archeológusa sem hagyta ki a 'tudós alvást', ahogy Jack ezt a fajta már-már kómás állapotot nevezte. Bár Daniel egy kicsit talán még fejlesztett is rajta, mivel ő képes volt úgy kinézni, mint akit előbb leitattak, aztán megvertek és utána egyszerűen bealudt. A szemüvege féloldalasan, szabályosan lógott a bal füléről, a szája félig nyitva, az ölében könyvek és akták szanaszét szórva. Különös, hogy Daniel képes még egy apró ülőhelyen is óriási kuplerájt csinálni, gondolta Jack miközben fejének apró biccentésével jelezte Teal'cnek, hogy a mellette helyet foglaló mély álomba zuhant és rendet kéne rakni körülötte. Nagynehezen az óriási jaffa – aki a légikisasszonyok kedvence lett mindössze 1 óra repülés után megnyerő modora miatt – egy táskába helyezte a papírokat és betakarta Danielt majd azonnal visszafordította tekintetét a kicsi ablakra, ahol láthatta…a nagy semmit. De úgy tűnt még ez is lenyűgözte. Hiába, egy kereskedelmi járatról nézelődni mégis más, mint egy halálsiklóról.

Jack, mivel nem volt túl álmos folytatta az asszisztens személyes aktájának olvasását. A Kossuth Lajos Katonai Főiskolán végzett majd egy sikeres orosz különleges tréning után (extrém körülmények közötti túlélés, speciális fegyverek és taktikák, robbanószerek, CQB(Közel fegyverharc) stb.) csatlakozott az első magyar különleges alakulathoz, mint mesterlövész. 1995-ben saját kérésre áthelyezték a 90-es évek elején alakult Magyar Légierőhöz, ahol mint MIG pilóta szolgált mindössze egy évet, aztán kilépett a repülő századból és a Nemzetbiztonsági Hivatal ügynöke lett. A Hivatal kötelékébe lépése előtt elvégezte a nemzetközi katonai kapcsolatok szakot majd újra belemerült a szociálpszichológiába, amit még a különleges alakulatnál eltöltött évei során kezdett meg, és végül 1999-ben doktorált. Karrierje során számos kitüntetést szerzett és felettesei – a sűrű váltások ellenére is – csak kitűnő értékelést adtak róla. De ami Jack számára a legfontosabb volt, hogy máig a légierő tisztje maradt és nem egy civil, akit valljuk be elég nehezen tudott volna elfogadni.

**/ 1. nap /**

**/ 14:52, Magyarország, Budapest környéke, Ferihegy Repülőtér /**

„Oh, hello! Elnézést a kis késésért, de volt egy apró problémánk a poggyászunkkal" magyarázkodott Daniel miközben barátságosan kezet rázott az asszisztenssel. „Daniel Jackson. Örülök a találkozásnak"

„Jellemző, Daniel és az ő óriási táskái tele könyvekkel" jegyezte meg rá jellemző szarkazmusával Jack, aki pár méterrel hátrébb ücsörészett az egyik, tényleg rendkívül nagynak és nehéznek tűnő bőröndön. A csapat többi tagja egy pillantást vetett az ezredesre így nem láthatták a százados enyhén meglepett tekintetét majd rövid, de barátságos mosolyát az ezredes irányába, aki Teal'c takarásában volt, így csak a hangját hallotta.

Miután Daniel megpróbálkozott egy gyilkos tekintettel elhallgattatni Jacket, - aki ezen csak mosolyogni tudott, - a doktor folytatta csapata bemutatását. Habár ez nem egy idegen bolygóra történő látogatás volt mégis hagyták, hogy ő vegye át az irányítást.

„Ő itt Samantha Carter őrnagy" Mutatta be elsőként a mellette álló feltűnően magas nőt, aki kezetrázott a nála legalább egy fejjel kisebb századossal.

„Emese Petőfi százados" mutatkozott be az alacsony nő. „Nagyon örülök a találkozásnak, őrnagy, már rengeteget hallottam magáról." Ez a mondat egészen közhelynek hangzott sok ember szájából, de a századoson látszott, hogy ő ezt teljesen komolynak szánta. Sam konzultált is belső kis énkéjével, hogy erre majd később rá kell kérdeznie, ha alkalom nyílik rá.

„Köszönöm, százados. Én is örülök a találkozásnak és remélem csak a jó dolgok jutottak el idáig rólam."

Ezalatt a kis jelenet alatt az ezredes végre felállt a bőröndjéről gyermeki kíváncsiságtól vezérelve csendben Teal'c mellé surrant, ahonnan már végre látta a századost. Persze az előző pozíciójával sem volt semmi baj leszámítva egy kicsit nagyranőtt Jaffát, aki pont az orra elé állt, amint az asszisztens közelebb lépett. A jelenlegi helyéről már jobban szemügyre tudta venni Petőfit, aki ekkor éppen kezet nyújtott Carternek. A magassága volt talán a legszembetűnőbb tulajdonsága tekintve, hogy Jack kis csapata csak létszámban volt kicsi, de magasságban rendesen el voltak eresztve. **A** haja sötét fekete volt, kicsit hosszabb, mint Carteré és kevésbé 'borzolt'. A szeme is inkább fekete volt, mint barna hiába az elég világos környezet. A bőre színe azonban szöges ellentéte volt a szemével és hajával ugyanis teljesen fehér volt. Ráadásul a bőre színét még a ruházata is kiemelte, mivel egy sötétbarna blézert és egy fekete szoknyát viselt. Ebben a pillanatban Daniel Jack felé fordult.

„Ééés íme a mi hőnszeretett vezetőnk, Jonathan O'Neill ezredes."

A százados arcán újra megjelent ugyanaz a barátságos nyílt mosoly, amit mind Daniel mind Sam üdvözlésekor viselt. „O'Neill ezredes, nagy megtiszteltetés találkozni önnel, uram." Bármilyen furcsán is hatott Jack is elmosolyodott és ez nem egy 'hurrá új ismeretség még több probléma. Legyünk már ezen is túl' mosoly volt, hanem egy barátságos darab. Majdnem sikerült is a frászt hoznia a csapatra ezzel a fura viselkedéssel, de ekkor valami még viccesebb történt elvonva a figyelmüket.

A csendes, ámde legbölcsebb és legtapasztaltabb tagja a csapatnak még hátra volt a bemutatkozásban és hát szegény százados arcára csak rá kellett nézni mikor meglátta, hogy Teal'c egy lépcsőfokkal lejjebb állt eddig kedvesen mosolyogva. Most, hogy ezt a lépést megtette fel a lépcsőn és ezzel egy szintre került Petőfivel…hát nem egy szinten voltak valljuk be. Amikor elé lépett a százados egy icipici egérnek érezte magát, aki először találkozik a nagy és rettenetes elefánttal. Mert hát Jack is magas volt, de Teal'c … Teal'c óriási volt.

„És ön minden bizonnyal Teal'c ha nem tévedek?" vett erőt magán a százados és próbálta egyáltalán nem kimutatni belső érzelmeit. Csak reménykedni tudott benne, hogy a tudatalattija nem árulta el mennyire nem volt a helyzet magaslatán.

„A következtetése helyes." Egy mély bólintással és egy óriási (nem ijesztőnek szánt, de annak ható) mosollyal Teal'c is köszöntötte az asszisztenst majd határozott erővel rázta meg az aprócska kezét.

Miután rekord gyorsasággal sikerült a kezdeti sokkból felépülnie a százados a csapathoz fordult. „CSK-1 üdvözlöm önöket Magyarországon! Remélem remekül fogják magukat érezni az én kis hazámban!" Tökéletesen imitált egy teljesen hétköznapi idegenvezetőt ezzel is fedezve a titkos küldetést. Ugyanakkor a jókedvével sikerült mosolyt csalnia mindenki arcára, ami részben a megkönnyebbülés mosolya volt, hiszen ki szeret egy besavanyodott idegenvezetővel mászkálni egy teljesen idegen országban. Persze következett az elkerülhetetlen: Jack O'Neill megszólalt:

„Ez magától függ, Százados."

„Megteszek mindent, ami tőlem telik, Ezredes." Valami megmagyarázhatatlan oknál fogva Emese úgy érezte, hogy ez a csapat más lesz, mint a többi, akikhez szerencséje volt a jó pár éves 'diplomata' pályafutása során. Talán részben azért, mert ez a csapat volt 'A' csapat, amely az egész planétát képviselte idegen fajokkal való első kapcsolatfelvételekkor mégis mindössze a csapat fele volt katona. Ez fel is keltette Emesében a kíváncsiságot, hisz az amerikai légierő mégis ezt a csapatot nevezte legjobbjának. A munkájukból adódóan mind rendkívül nyitottnak és barátságosnak tűntek idegenekkel szemben, ami földi küldetéseken is előny volt és Emese nagy örömére most sem vettek vissza ebből a nyíltságból. „A csomagokkal minden rendben?" kérdezte visszaemlékezve a késésük okára. Daniel hevesen bólogatott míg Sam egy eléggé fura, de célravezető pillantást vetett az ezredesre, aki azonnal becsukta a már megjegyzésre nyíló száját. „Nos, akkor irány a hotel. Bizonyára fáradtak a hosszú utazástól"

A hotel felé vezető úton Daniel újra archeológus módba kapcsolt és elkezdte faggatni Emesét többnyire magyar történelemről, miután csendesen és kissé visszafogottan bevallotta, hogy a tudása ezen a téren rendesen megkopott. A százados boldogan kezdett bele a magyar történelem kezdeti korszakába elmagyarázva pár elméletet a honfoglalásról és később rátérve 899-re és az utána következő pár évre, amíg a magyarok kisebb törzsekben éltek. Aztán rátért a lovagló tudásukra, ami végre Danielben is régi emlékeket hozott a felszínre.

„Igen, már emlékszem a rettegett magyar lovasok, akik nem egyszer megállították a betörő keleti népeket ezzel megmentve Nyugat-Európát. Volt is egy mondás: 'A magyarok nyilaitól ments meg uram minket!', ha jól emlékszem."

„Nagyon jó Doktor Jackson" dicsérte meg őszintén Emese.

„Az az igazság," kezdte halkan Daniel „hogy egy kicsit csaltam, mert ezt még a repülőn olvastam."

Mikor látta, hogy mennyire szégyellte is Daniel a nemtudását, a százados azonnal próbálta kicsit felvidítani és jelezni, hogy ez egyáltalán nem egy szégyellni való dolog. „Soha nincs késő a tanuláshoz."

„Tudja mit? Itt az ideje, hogy megtanuljam magyarul."

„Oké, ha tényleg szeretné" A századoson látszott, hogy hiába a nagy nyelvi tudás azért kételkedett abban, hogy egy flektáló nyelvet beszélő valaha is képes lesz az ő nyelvét normálisan beszélni.

„Igaz az agglutináló nyelvek nem az erősségeim, de azért hátha sikerül" Danielen látszott a teljes elszántság, aminek nem lehetett nemet mondani. Elvégre mi rossz sülhet ki ebből.

„_A magyarok nyilaitól ment meg uram minket!_"

**/ 15:20, Margit Sziget, Budapest /**

Az út fennmaradó része azzal telt, hogy Daniel próbálta a fejébe sűríteni ezt az egy mondatot, ami persze rendkívül tetszett a csapat többi tagjának, akik remekül szórakoztak azon a szinte hihetetlen tényen, hogy Danielnek problémája volt egy nyelvvel. Azért szerencséjére mindössze 5 perc volt már csak a hotelig. Az út végén Emese megígérte neki, hogy a szabadidejükben szívesen tanítja őt (vagy, ahogy Daniel fogalmazott 'frissíti a tudását', de Jack persze nem tudta kihagyni, hogy ne jegyezze meg: 'ami nincs azt nem lehet frissíteni')

Amikor a hotel elé értek Emese az ezredeshez fordult, aki mögötte ült.

„Ezredes, a Magyar Köztársaság Nemzetbiztonsági Hivatala egy laptopot hagyott a szobájában. A fájlok tartalmaznak minden fontosabb információt, jelentéseket és a tervezett programokat. Hat órakor lesz egy megbeszélés a konferenciateremben. Természetesen abban az esetben csak, ha ez önöknek megfelel."

Jack gyorsan végigfutatta tekintetét a csapatán, mint minden döntés előtt és mivel senkinek nem volt ellenvetése így beleegyezett a találkozóba.

„Még egy dolog" kezdte az ezredes, mikor már mindenki kiszállt az autóból. „Kétlem, hogy sok 'nyaraló' hívja egymást ezredesnek, őrnagynak vagy századosnak errefelé szóval javasolnám ezek elhagyását" mikor Carterre nézett és látta az elveszett tekintetét hozzátette „legalább akkor, amikor mások is hallják." Erre Sam megkockáztatott egy ártatlan kis nyelvöltögetést, amit csak Jack és Emese látott. Utóbbi majdnem megfulladt mikor a feltörő nevetését egy köhögésben próbálta álcázni. „Értve vagyok?" kérdezte legmeggyőzőbb ezredeshez méltó hangján Jack mire mindenki a szintén katonás ámde kevésbé katonásan előadott. „Igenis'suram" -mal felelt kivéve Teal'cet, aki természetesen kedvenc szavával a „természetesen" -nel válaszolt.

„O'Neill" fordult a Jaffa az ezredeshez, aki nagy szenvedések árán ki tudta ráncigálni Daniel legnagyobb bőröndjét, miközben egy nem túl halk, Daniel számára is hallható megjegyzést tett az internetről, amit még egy 2 éves gyerek is képes használni nemhogy egy nyelvész-archeológus doktor.

„Igen, Murray" Mikor végre Teal'c látta, hogy amíg Jack nem szabadul meg a 'nehéz' feladatától nemigen fog rá figyelni az addig O'Neill által alig mozdítható táskát egy hanyag, már-már légies mozdulattal a csomagtartóból a járdára rakta ezzel kiérdemelve Jacktől egy elég meglepett nézést és végre 100-os figyelmét is.

„Szeretném, ha mostantól Terencenek hívnátok a földi küldetéseinken" Alighogy Jack vissza tudta helyezni majdnem kigurult szemeit a táskás trükk után megint sikerült a nagyfiúnak teljesen letablóznia.

„Mi?" fakadt ki O'Neill. „Hogy jött ez a név?"

„Míg ti aludtatok a repülőúton az erre a szükségletkielégítésre nem képeseknek a repülő kedves hölgyei vetítettek egy filmet melyben a pozitív figura elnevezése Terence volt" magyarázta Teal'c.

„T, öregem, mondtam már neked, hogy túl sok filmet nézel?" Teal'c csak a szemöldökét emelte, nem értve miért baj az, hogy a földi kultúra iránt érdeklődik. „De tőlem aztán olyan nevet választasz, amilyet csak akarsz."

Miután végeztek a kipakolással Jack felnézett a szállodára és csak akkor vette észre, hogy azon 4 csillag díszelgett.

„Héj, Emese" kiáltott a már éppen indulásban lévő százados után. „4 csillag? Nem túl sok ez?"

Petőfi csak mosolygott. „Az elnökeink ajándéka. És egyébként is Jack, emlékezz, azért vagytok itt, hogy kikapcsolódjatok!"

„Najapersze" motyogta az orra alá Jack tudván, hogy a két tudóssal a nyakán számára nem lesz pihenő az egyszer biztos.

**/ Jack szobája /**

5-kor már mindenki frissen és éberen Jack szobájában üldögélt csendben kortyolgatva az italukat. Daniel és Teal'c a szófán foglaltak helyet, míg Sam az ablakhoz közeli fotelba süllyedt el néha ki-ki pillantva a Dunára és a városra a folyón túl, Jack pedig az egyik bárszéket melegítette várva, hogy valaki megszólaljon.

„Oké, emberek, íme a terv." Látva, hogy a két tudós annyira fáradt volt, hogy már a rájuk oly jellemző folytonos eszmefuttatást se tudták elkezdeni Jack kezébe vette az irányítást. „Holnap megnézzük Daniel kis játékszerét és minden este míg itt tartózkodunk lesz egy minimum 5 perces gyors megbeszélés lefekvés előtt aztán majd meglátjuk, hogy mit adunk át az eredményekből. Kérdés?"

„Bízik bennük, uram?" kérdezte Sam felébredve a kisebb bambulásából.

„Nos, volt szerencsém elolvasni pár jelentést korábbi titkos akciókról, és ahogy én látom elég megbízhatóak ezen a téren."

„Nem olyanok, mint más nemzet" kapcsolódott be a beszélgetésbe Daniel. „Megkapták az aktákat a programról, és mégse kezdtek el nemzetközi vitákba bonyolódni, hogy mi jogon tesszük, amit teszünk." Egy kis szünet után hozzátette: „fura." És ha már Daniel Jacksonnak is fura érzése támad valami felől, akkor ott nincs valami rendben.

„Nem gyanús ez számodra, O'Neill?" Kérdezte Teal'c a még mindig csendes Jacket.

„Az az igazság" kezdte az ezredes majd nagyot hörpintett teájából (bizony, teát ivott, mivel szolgálatban sört ugyebár nem ajánlatos kortyolgatni). „tudom, hogy ez most furán hangzik, de én bízok bennük. Szerintem csak azért nem csináltak balhét, mert rájöttek, hogy hiába minden erőfeszítés ők nem lennének képesek ezt a programot átvállalni. És, ahogy az egyik itteni tábornok mondta, 'mi már annak is örülünk, hogy nem az oroszok kezében van az egész'." Az évek során egyvalami biztos volt és ez pedig a híres Jack O'Neill megérzés, ami még eddig soha (eltekintve néhány esetet, ami ugyebár a sohába nem tartozik bele) nem okozott csalódást.

5:30-kor valaki kopogott az ajtón. Miután a gyors kérdés körbeszállt: „Valaki hívta a szobaszervizt?" és mindenki nemmel válaszolt Jack úgy döntött talán ki is lehetne nyitni az ajtót és megnézni ki lehet az.

Mikor meglátta ki áll az ajtóban elfogta a kétely. „Uh, azt hittem, hogy a találkozó 6-kor van."

„Jól tudta, uram. Először is szeretnék elnézést kérni a zavarásért, de úgy gondoltam, hogy mivel az elkövetkező pár napot együtt fogjuk tölteni, talán beszélgethetnénk is egyet a Nemzetbiztonságiakkal történő találkozó előtt. Általában a fiúk elég kellemetlen első benyomást adnak a magyar emberekről, és gondoltam elővigyázatosságból megelőzöm őket." Normális esetben ez a tény egy csöppet sem zavarta volna Emesét. Már elege volt abból, hogy teljesen passzív csapatoknak próbálja játszani a jó diplomatát – még akkor is, ha tényleg remek diplomata volt. Egyszerűen úgy érezte, hogy azok az emberek olyanok voltak, mint ama bizonyos fal, aminek ugye hiába beszél az ember. A CSK-1 azonban különleges volt, és nem csak azért, mert a vezérkar azt mondta, hanem azért is, mert a diplomata fele érezte, hogy ez tényleg fedi az igazságot. Jack jót mosolygott azon, ahogy szépen körülírta az 'elviselhetetlen alakok' szót majd az ajtót tágabbra nyitva és kicsit félreállva beengedte a századost.

„Honnan tudta, hogy mind itt leszünk?" kérdezte kíváncsian Jack miközben újra elfoglalta régi helyét.

„Pár évvel ezelőtt még jómagam is tagja voltam egy különleges csapatnak. Volt szerencsém egy új családra szert tenni a személyükben és hiába váltak el útjaink máig is szerves részei vagyunk egymás életének. Így nem volt nehéz kitalálni, hogy egy fontosabb esemény előtt maguk is előbb összedugják a fejeiket akár egy igazi család." Úgy tűnt ezzel egy jóidőre lenyugtatta a paranoiás amerikai szíveket. A kellemes igazság mosolyt csalt minden csapattag arcára … igen, még Teal'c-ére is.

„Kérdezhetek valamit?" Carter mint a kis Duracell nyuszi az elfogyasztott kávétól kicsit felpörgött és átvette a 'kérdezőbiztos' szerepét az ezredestől, aki láthatóan tökéletesen meg volt elégedve a jelenlegi tájékozottsági szintjükkel és szándékában nem állt volna egy kérdést is feltenni.

„Bármit, asszonyom."

„Nos, olvastam az aktáját, de, hogy is mondjam egy kicsit…" Úgy nézett ki, mintha hírtelen Sam Duracell nyuszi effektusa elmúlt volna. Vagy csak egyszerűen rájött, hogy rövid ismeretség után ilyet kérdezni lehet egy kicsit talán túl sok.

„Tömör" segítette ki a szavakkal hadilábon álló Cartert Petőfi. Sam bólintott mire Emese belekezdett egy kicsit bővebb bemutatkozásba. „Az igazság az, - mintahogy az Amerikai Légierőben is, - ugyanúgy a magyar hadseregben is szokás, hogy a titkos küldetések titkosak még azoknak is, akiknek elvileg szabadna tudni róluk."

„A meg sem történt rutin" fűzte hozzá O'Neill jól tudva miről beszél a százados, hiszen még ő se beszélhetett egy küldetéséről sem a csapatának, pedig mindannyiuknak a legmagasabb szintű hozzáférése volt.

„Bizony. Így csak annyit mondhatok el a karrieremről, amit az aktám nem tartalmaz, hogy egy igazi katonacsaládból származom, mint egyedüli gyermek nevelkedtem fel Budapest mellett, mivel édesanyám sajnos nagyon hamar távozott az élők sorából. A hadseregben töltött 9 évem alatt 50 nemzetközi bevetésen vettem részt és még pár nem hivatalos akcióban is szerepet vállaltam, így a végső szám megközelíti a 400-at. A légierőnél a világhírű Puma századnál szolgáltam és MiG-29 A/UB-vel repültem." Ez a kevéske információ biztosan nem lehetne alapja egy szoros bizalmon alapuló kapcsolatnak és ezt Emese is érezte, csakhát fogalma sem volt, hogy hogyan tudná ezt ellensúlyozni. Szerencsére Sam nem hátrált.

„Igazság szerint pár személyes kérdésem lenne" mondta, majd mikor látta, hogy Petőfi az ellenkezés legkisebb jelét sem mutatja feltette a kérdéseit. „Nagyon hosszú ideig volt a szárazföldi erőknél, miért hagyta el őket? És miért hagyta abba a repülést?" Szegény Emese majdnem lefordult a székről meglepettségében. Még senkit nem érdekelt ennyire az ő életútja. Számos teljesen passzív nemzetközi küldöttség után kicsit fura volt egy ilyen nyílt társasággal dolgoznia, hiszen a diplomata évei alatt ezeket a kérdéseket senki sem tette fel neki. Bár tudta, hogy az érdeklődés magas foka csak azért volt, mert a CSK-1 szupertitkos munkát végzett és tudniuk kellett, hogy az, akivel dolgoznak, és információkat osztanak majd meg megbízható-e.

„Ahhm…" Egy pillanatig hezitált, hogy vajon mit és hogyan mondjon. Eddig senkinek nem kellett ezt elmagyaráznia. Még a családja is belátta, hogy ez volt a leglogikusabb lépés az életében és ezért meg se kérdezték a valódi okait a váltásoknak. „A szárazföldi erőket azért hagytam ott, mert történt valami, amit nem volt könnyű feldolgoznom és végül inkább az áthelyezésemet kértem a légierőhöz. A repülést pedig azért hagytam abba, mert 1995-ben egy kormányrendelet alapján lecsökkentették a repülőóráinkat és azzal, hogy kiléptem esélyt adtam másoknak. Valahogy a repülés nem az én műfajom volt. Aztán felajánlották ezt a posztot a Nemzetbiztonságnál, és most itt vagyok."

„Értem." Bár néhány helyen elég lukas volt a történet, de Sam belátta, hogy így azonnal egy kicsit talán túlzás lenne azt várni, hogy minden titkát feltárja a százados. Ráadásul látta az ezredeséhez hasonló érzelem visszafojtást egy pár pillanatra, mikor a százados egy lassú észrevehetetlen lélegzetet vett és kicsit hosszabb időre csukta be a szemét, mint azelőtt.

„És mit csinál mostanság a Nemzetbiztonságnál, ha nem éppen nemzetközi csapatoknak asszisztál?" kérdezte Daniel – egyben témát is váltva - miközben szemüvegét feljebb segítette az orrán, hogy Emese szemébe nézhessen.

„Egyéneknek asszisztálok" jegyezte meg viccelődve a százados. „De, őszintén, nincs túl sok tennivalóm mostanság. Legalább jut elég időm tanulásra, a különleges alakulattal néhány kisebb gyakorlatra és néha még a mesterlövész pályára is kijutok. Csak az akció az, ami igazán hiányzik." Ekkor az ezredes felé pillantott, akiből sugárzott a megértés. Ő is belehalna az unalomba ha bevágnák egy asztal mögé az fix. „De az országomnak ezen a poszton van rám szüksége. Mostanság már csak a legfontosabb vendégeket bízzák rám, ami röviden annyit jelent, hogy csak olyanokkal foglakozom, akik nem állnak sűrűn szóba civil ügynökökkel." Most mindenki Jackre nézett és egy jót mosolygott az arcán, mikor próbálta az 'én tök ártatlan vagyok ebben' arcot vágni.

„Az ön leírása nagy hasonlóságot mutat azzal a munkakörrel, amit mi követnek hívunk." Természetesen a nagy jókedvből elsőként kijózanodó Teal'c volt az, aki megszólalt.

„Majdnem." Emesén látszott, hogy nemigen kedveli, amikor az igazsággal szembesítik. „Habár komolyan fontolgatom a lemondást, ha ilyen ingerszegény környezetben kell tovább dolgoznom" tette hozzá jókedvűen.

„És miért nem?" Mióta Emese leült Jack egyszer sem szólalt meg így most mikor végre kinyílt a szája mindenki meglepődve nézett rá. Kivéve a századost, aki valahogy tudta, hogy ezt a kérdést még fel fogja tenni valaki és volt egy olyan érzése, hogy ez a valaki Jack O'Neill lesz, aki hírhedt volt a szókimondásáról.

„Ez nagyon egyszerű ezredes. Magyarország pici és jelentéktelen a harcászat terén. Már rég feladtuk az őrült rohanást a fegyverkezési versenyben. Ehelyett az országunk inkább a diplomáciára fektet nagyobb hangsúlyt, mivel az olcsóbb és néha hatékonyabb, mint milliónyi fegyver. Ígyhát az ország egy ilyen végzettségű katonát, mint én, nem szívesen küld ki a harctérre, mert mint diplomata sokkal nagyobb hasznomat veszik" magyarázta Emese látszólag beletörődve sorsába.

Egy kisebb csend után Daniel az órájára nézett majd közölte, hogy „Emberek, 5:50 van. Mennünk kéne."

„Oké gyerekek nyomás" Adta ki a 'parancsot' Jack.

**/ NBH megbeszélés /**

A nemzetbiztonságis fiúkkal történő megbeszélés teljesen felszínes volt. Elmondták a CSK-1 tagjainak, ha netán bajba keverednek asszisztens nélkül mit, hogyan csináljanak. Ha Emese néha nem förmed rájuk képesek lettek volna betűről betűre a szájukba rágni minden nagy és kisbetűs törvényt, szabályzatot. Továbbá azt is közölték, hogy kik tudnak az ittlétükről és tevékenységükről.

„A köztársasági elnök, az NBH vezetője és egy kisebb csapat benne 4 ügynökkel" sorolta fel Kovács ügynök, aki enyhén szólva nem az országimázs központ üdvöskéje volt. A stílusa a megbeszélés alatt hagyott némi kívánnivalót maga után. Ezzel magára is vonta a csapat három tapasztaltabb áruló-megfigyelőjének (Sam, Jack és Teal'c) figyelmét. A szobában tartózkodott még egy másik ügynök is, Martinovics, aki habár többet beszélt és kicsit barátságosabb volt mégse érdemelt volna Nobel békedíjat az alakításáért.

**/ Étterem /**

A bő 2 órás, eléggé fárasztó, olykor Petőfi számára idegesítő megbeszélés után a százados úgy gondolta az a minimum, hogy valahogy próbálja kiengesztelni a CSK-1-et. Tudva, hogy utoljára Frankfurtban ebédeltek (jó esetben – rosszabb esetben a repülőn) meghívta őket a szálloda éttermébe egy hagyományos magyar vacsorára, ami ígéretéhez híven valami olyasmi volt, amit az ember tényleg ételnek hív. A legjobban Teal'c élvezte a kissé súlyos fogásokat, ő még repetát is kért mindenből nem, mint csapattársai, akiknek bőven elég volt a normál adag. Miután kellemesen elfogyasztották a vacsorát – gulyásleves, marhapörkölt, hortobágyi palacsinta – úgy döntöttek, hogy kicsit még maradnak zavartalan emésztés céljából.

„Szóval, Emese, ez a Kovács megbízható?" kérdezte Jack.

„Hát, amennyire én tudom az. Bár személyesen most találkoztam vele először" válaszolta Emese miután a pincér kihozta az újabb kör italt majd elment.

„És mit hallottál róla?" Emese látta, hogy mindenkinek elég gyanús volt Kovács, de nem tudta őket hibáztatni, a férfi tényleg elég kellemetlen volt és ez jele lehetett volna árulásnak.

„Annyit tudok, hogy még a rendszerváltás előtt is ügynök volt. Rossz nyelvek szerint volt KGB-s összekötő. De még hivatalosan nem tisztázott, hogy milyen szerepet játszott a múltban ezért nincs semmi jogom elítélni. Amíg jól végzi a munkáját nem fogják piszkálni. Sajnos még nem sikerült igazán talpra állnunk a több évtizedes kommunista rendszerből, így még mindig vannak kisebb lyukak, amiket a régi módszerrel töltenek be. A teljes, tökéletes demokrácia még jó pár lépésre van tőlünk."

„Ezek szerint nem mindenkiben lehet itt megbízni" vonta le a következtetés Sam, aki eddig felettébb csendes volt és már-már jóleső álomba esett a teltség érzéstől, amit a vacsora váltott ki belőle. Nem is tudott visszaemlékezni egy olyan étkezésre, ami ennyire el tudta volna nyomni a kis hangot a fejében, ami mindig gondolkodásra buzdította.

Emese jót mosolygott először is Sam arckifejezésén, mert szegény úgy nézett ki, mint aki most kelt fel egy jó 12 órás szunyókálásból és még nem talált el a kávéjáig. A második ok pedig a jellemző amerikai paranoia volt, ami Magyarországon teljesen felesleges.

„Sam, ez itt nem az Egyesült Államok. Az országunk túl jelentéktelen egy ilyen méretű összeesküvéshez. A legnagyobb ügyek, amelyekben idehaza nyomozunk nevetségesek lennének számotokra."

„Értem, de olyan szervezetek számára, mint az NID ez nem fog akadályt jelenteni. Ha kiszagolják, hogy mi folyik itt hamar megjelennek." És íme az örökké racionális Sam Carter megint rájött valamire, amire mások nem is gondoltak.

„Gondolom éppen ezért tud az országunk 10 millió lakosa közül mindössze 8 az ittlétük valódi okáról" nyugtatta le a kedélyeket egy időre Emese. Az esély arra, hogy az ügy kiszivárog így elég kicsi volt még ha az NID-ről van is szó.

A következő ember, aki bekapcsolódott a beszélgetésbe Daniel volt, aki eddig bambán bámult maga elé. Hírtelen, mintha csak egy gombot nyomtak volna be rajta, felegyenesedett a székén és rövid keresés után a nemzetbiztonságiaktól kapott igazolványt vette elő és belekezdett kíváncsi kérdezősködésébe. Először a jelmondatot fordítatta le Emesével: _Haza mindenek előtt_. Aztán pedig kisebb biológia órába kezdtek, amibe még Jack is beszállt.

„Nem értem miért van az, hogy majdnem minden ügynökségnek egy sas a szimbóluma" jegyezte meg Daniel ezzel az eddigi beszélgetés színvonalát egyben jelentősen csökkentve.

Mielőtt Emese tudott volna válaszolni Jack közbeszólt. „Könyörgöm Daniel mégsem lehet egy nagy kövér rózsaszín elefánt a munkájuk szimbóluma."

Sam valószínűleg elképzelhette a fent említett emlőst és nem tudta visszatartani a nevetést, amit a kép váltott ki benne. Ellenben szegény Teal'c teljesen megzavarodott és hangoztatta is értetlenségét. „O'Neill, én még sohasem láttam rózsaszín elefántot, pedig Daniel Jacksonnal már többször is meglátogattuk az állatkertet." Ez az apró megjegyzés elég volt ahhoz, hogy most már mindenki elkezdjen nevetni.

Mikor lenyugodtak a kedélyek Emese visszatért a biológia órához. „Egyébként ez nem egy sas. Ez egy turul, amely a magyar eredettörténet egyik fő motívuma. De őszintén, ha nem lennék magyar én se tudtam volna."

„Úgy tűnik rendkívül ismered a néped. Ez egy általános jelenség a nemzeted lakói között?" kérdezte Teal'c, akinek fontosak voltak a jaffa tradíciók még akkor is, ha már a Földön élt.

„Manapság kezd kihalni a magyar öntudat az emberekből. Az, hogy én ennyit tudok csak családi ártalom. Engem még úgy neveltek, hogy meg kellett tanulnom hegedülni, magyar ételeket főzni, és magyar táncokat táncolni, na és persze az ősi magyar nyelvet."

Most újra Samen volt a sor. Nagynehezen sikerült felegyenesednie a széken. A 'szenvedésének' igazán csak Jack volt szemtanúja, hiszen ő ült mellette és ő látta a kissé fura mozgássorozatot, amit még az egyenesedés előtt előadott az őrnagy. „Amikor a reptéren voltunk azt mondtad, hogy már sokat hallottál rólam és érdekelne, hogy honnan." Az még ugye hihető, hogy valaki hallott Danielről, mert ő még mielőtt a programhoz csatlakozott volna tudott publikálni, de Sam minden munkája a program része volt így egyik elmélete sem látott napvilágot. Ezért is volt érdekes, hogy akkor vajon honnan tudott róla mégis a százados.

„Mikor pilótának készültem be kellett ülnöm pár előadásra az Amerikai Légierő Akadémián. Akkoriban még lehetségesnek látszott egy újabb magyar kiküldése az űrbe és gondoltam hátha lesz esélyem, ezért beültem pár asztrofizika órára, de rájöttem, hogy az álom csak álom marad. Hiába értettem a dolgok 50-át az nem volt elég a teljes összképhez. Úgy tűnt a többiek még nálam is kevesebbet fogtak fel erre a professzor kedvesen megjegyezte az óra végén, hogy 'bezzeg Samantha Carter'. A srác, aki mellettem ült halkan hozzátett, hogy 'ja bezzeg ő. A tökéletes Carter, aki bekerült a Pentagonba és azóta se híre-se hamva'. Később még hallottam pár történetet arról, hogy milyen képtelen elméleteid voltak és néhányan esküdöztek, hogy jobban fognak teljesíteni, mint te. De a nagy hírverésből egy teljesen más ember képe rajzolódott ki előttem, mint amit most látok."

„Ah, a látszat néha csal. Dolgozz vele 1 hónapot, és utána mond ugyanezt" viccelődött Jack kiérdemelve egy elég csúnya nézést Samtől.

A pincér megjelenése az asztalnál egy időre megmentette az ezredest az elkerülhetetlen végzetétől – a tudós általi haláltól.

„Elnézést kérek hölgyeim és uraim, de nemsokára kezdetét veszi egy rendezvény, ezért be kell zárnunk."

A hallba vezető úton Teal'c egy érdekes kérdéssel fordult az asszisztensük felé.

„Emese, el tudnád nekem mondani mi a normális fürdőzés és a pezsgőfürdő közötti különbség?" Sam és Jack már a nevetés határán voltak, szintúgy Daniel, aki hozzá volt szokva az ilyen jellegű földönkívüli kérdésekhez, de Emesének egy arcizma sem rendült.

„Gondolom még nem próbáltad" mondta a százados egy kedves mosollyal az arcán, mikor az óriási jaffa szájának szélei felkerekedtek (ez Teal'cnél már mosolynak is elment) és bólintott egyet.

„Nos, ebben az esetben ajánlom, hogy próbáld ki. Segít ellazulni."

„Köszönöm szépen a javaslatodat. Még ma kipróbálom." Ez már több volt az elviselhetőnél Sam, Jack és Daniel hangosan felnevettek szegény Teal'c pedig egyáltalán nem értette mi a baj. Jack nagynehezen gyűjtött annyi oxigént, hogy beszélni tudjon.

„Bocs haver, azt hiszem mind elképzeltük a nagy és hatalmas jaffát, amint gyertyákkal körülvéve a pezsgőfürdőben üldögél." Erre újra elkezdtek nevetni kivéve Emesét, akinek nem állt szándékában kihúzni a gyufát a kistermetű Teal'cnél.

**/ 2.nap /**

**/ 8:00, szálloda /**

Ahogy előző nap megegyeztek a hotel előtt találkoztak reggel nyolckor. Ez a nap már kevésbé volt olyan szép, mint a megelőző, de hát mit vár az ember a magyar ősztől.

„Teal'c kipróbáltad a pezsgőfürdőt?" érdeklődött teljes komolysággal Emese. Igaz ez még csak a második nap volt, de már mind tudták, hogy az asszisztens tényleg komolyan veszi a munkáját és nem csak felszínes rutint követ a rábízott csapattal.

„Természetesen. Rendkívül nyugtatónak találtam. Sokat segített a Kel'no'reemben."

**/ Gyerekes…mint mindig /**

Mikor kifogták az első piros lámpát Emese gyorsan körbenézett az autóban, mintha attól félne, hogy valakit elvesztett.

„Elég jó a hotel?" kérdezte miközben a lámpa zöldre váltott és így csak a visszapillantó tükör segítségével tudta tartani a szemkontaktust Jackkel, aki a választ adta.

„Most tuti viccelsz." Ahogy kimondta ezeket a szavakat elkapta a százados tekintetét a tükörben és látta, hogy egyáltalán nem állt szándékában viccet csinálni a helyzetből. „Általában kis motelekben szoktunk megszállni, ha a Földön van munkánk. Most végre végig tudom játszani a Simpsonst X-Box-on, amit valaki kedvesen a szobámba csempészett."

Mielőtt bárki is reagálhatott volna Daniel, - aki eddig feltűnően csendes volt azon egyszerű oknál fogva miszerint a kávéját az autóban fogyasztotta el és csak most végzett – felébredt.

„Az örök gyermek, Jonathan O'Neill" konferálta fel a kocsi másik szélén ülő ezredest a fiatal archeológus.

„Na, archeomókus, én legalább már kinőttem a 'szeretek a homokban játszani' időszakomból" vágott vissza Jack.

„Meglehet, de te még mindig egy 4 éves kisgyerek lelkesedésével nézed a rajzfilmeket" jegyezte meg Daniel. Véletlen se adta volna fel, és ezt az anyósülésen ülő Sam is tudta, csak azt nem értette, hogy mi értelme van azon veszekedni ki a gyerekes. Egyértelműen mindketten azok voltak.

„A rajzfilmek egészségesek" jelentette ki Jack majd, mint egy megbántott kisgyerek a karjait a mellkasa előtt összefonta.

„Ne etess, hogy a rajzfilmekből még tanulni is lehet"

„Igenis lehet"

„Nem lehet"

„De"

„Nem"

„De"

„Nem"

„De, de, de, de, de…"

„Nem, nem, nem, nem, nem…." A kettejük kórusa kezdett kissé idegesítő lenni a többi jelenlévő számára. Ha a két veszekedő félen múlt volna akár örökké is eltarthatott volna, de szerencsére nem rajtuk múlt.

„Ah, bocsi, hogy beleszólok fiúk, de az ezredessel kell, hogy egyetértsek. A rajzfilmekből igenis lehet tanulni és tényleg egészségesek is" Emese, aki nem volt hozzászokva a két 'kiskölök' veszekedéseihez volt elég bátor, hogy közbe szóljon.

Felébredve a sokkból, hogy egy pszichológus ilyesmit állítson Daniel gyorsan hozzátette. „Ez igaz. Pár mese tényleg tanít, de a Simpsons bizonyosan nem ebbe a kategóriába tartozik, nemdebár?"

„Igaz. De a stressz manapság mindennapos dolog és lássuk be a Simpsons vagy más rajzfilmek, vígjátékok alkalmasak az oldására így jó hatással vannak az egészségre" érvelt Emese.

Jack - Daniel 1-1. Mindketten elégedettnek tűntek az eredménnyel. Jack győzedelmes vigyorral az arcán ült tovább, Sam csak mosolygott rajta, Daniel pedig egyetértéssel bólogatott Emese teóriáján, míg Teal'c csendesen tűrte a lökött földlakók színvonalas eszmecseréjét.

„Mindig ilyenek?" kérdezte Emese Samet, amikor Jack és Daniel egy újabb vitába kavarodott, jelen esetben a tökéletes homokvár-építési technikáról.

„Rosszabbak" A válasz nem Samtől jött, hanem az eddig halk Teal'ctől, aki megelégelte a két oldalán ülő férfi időtöltését. Jack és Daniel azonnal elhallgattak, amint Teal'c megszólalt és az út hátralevő részén igyekeztek nem megszólalni.

**/ 8:20, Szépművészeti múzeum /**

Mikor odaértek a múzeum előtt már izgatottan várt rájuk a három magyar archeológus. Doktor Papp a vezető tudós (Jack szerint ideális alapítója lenne a Daniel Jackson fan clubnak, mivel szabályosan körülrajongta a kocsiból alig kiszállt Danielt) tökéletes mása volt egy kertitörpének: alacsony elég nagy fülekkel megáldva, hosszú fehér szakállal. Doktor Kossuth, - aki Papp mellett állt a bemutatkozás során, de a nevénél többet nem osztott meg a csapattal, - ellenben rendkívül magas volt. A harmadik tudós, Doktor Radnóti átlagos testalkatú és egyben rendkívül átlagos emberke volt.

Doktor Papp és Daniel remek párost alkotva azonnal mély tudományos értekezésbe kezdtek a titkos raktár felé vezető úton teljesen kizárva a körülöttük létező világot, és persze a többieket, így Emese jobbnak látta átvenni a csoport vezetését még mielőtt Papp és Daniel egy oszlopnak találnak menni nagy buzgóságukban.

Tíz perc séta, számos ellenőrző pont és James Bond effekt után végre megérkeztek a főkapu elé. Emese biccentett az őrnek, aki kinyitotta az óriási ajtókat a csapat szeme elé tárva ezzel egy hatalmas hangárt a föld gyomrában.

Két sziklaszerűség magasodott a teremben méretük akár két kőé a Stonehengeből…vagy talán még nagyobbak. A felületük csillogó fekete volt és a tapintásuk akár az üveg. Na és persze mindkettő tetőtől-talpig tele volt írással. A bal oldalin látszódtak kisebb rajzok, amelyeket Carter annyira tanulmányozni szeretett volna így az a kő lett a 'Carter-kő', ahogy Jack találóan elnevezte. A másik, amit az átláthatatlan írás uralt lett a 'Danny-kő'.

„Nézd csak mit hozott a Télapó a kis archeomókusnak! Asszem megyek és írok egy új listát az Öregnek. Tudod nem igazságos, hogy te ekkora játékszereket kapsz én meg csak egy új Nintendót." Daniel úgy döntött inkább nem reagál Jack megjegyzésére és ebből az ezredes már tudta, hogy kedvenc archeológusa most aztán tényleg komolyan dolgozni fog.

„Csak miniatűr képeket küldtünk önnek, Doktor Jackson, és csak kisebb szegmenseket. Azt hiszem, most már érti, hogy miért, és remélem, hogy a vezetőségük is belátja, hogy ezt nehéz lett volna átküldeni az Egyesült Államokba" magyarázta Papp miközben hűségesen követte Danielt, aki a köve körül sétálgatott szemével az írást fürkészve. A vezető archeológus láthatóan rendkívül büszke volt kis projectjére mikor látta, hogy milyen hatással volt ez az amerikaiakra. Daniel és Sam csak bámultak és fel-le sétálva tátott szájjal próbáltak koherens mondatot formálni kevés sikerrel.

„Szóval, Daniel, Carter meddig fog ez tartani?" kérdezte Jack a szokásos türelmetlen hozzáállásával.

„Nem túl egyszerű első ránézés után saccolni, uram." Sam miután megszólalt valószínűleg mélyen meg is bánta ezt, mivel ezzel magára vonta az ezredes figyelmét, aki pillanatok alatt a sarkában termett és elkezdte 'kedves' noszogatását.

„Naaaa, gyerünk Carter úgy nagyjából." Az őrnagy a kövek körül sétált ismerős írást keresgélve, de az ezredessel a nyakán ez elég nehéz volt.

„Nem tudom ez óriási, lépésről lépésre kell haladnunk."

„Oké, akkor meddig fog tartani egy lépés?" Samnek elege lett és reménykedett abban, ha nem válaszol talán az ezredes észreveszi, hogy teljesen felesleges és csak zavaró tényező. Mikor ezt végre észlelete Jack Teal'c felé fordult számítva arra, hogy legalább régi barátja nem hagyja cserben, de csalódnia kellett. A nagy jaffa nagy szemei a még nagyobb Danny-kövön ragadtak és egyértelműen elmerült az ott található goa'uld szöveg olvasásába.

„Gyerekek, bármennyire is imádok itt lenni, azt hiszem jobb, ha megyek és felfedezem ezt a kis várost" szerencséjére Emese is épp annyira volt lenyűgözve a kövektől, mint ő így nem volt nehéz kitalálni, hogy készségesen rendelkezésére áll, mint idegenvezető. Az ajtóból még visszakiáltott a többieknek. „Ah, gyerekek az ovi 1900-kor zár. Apuci pontban ekkor fog megérkezni, és ha kell erővel távolít el titeket innen. Pápá!"

„Legyen szép napod, O'Neill!" köszönt el Teal'c a maga tisztelettudó módján.

„Pá" motyogta az orra alá Sam és Daniel. Mindketten már teljesen elmélyedtek a munkájukban és megkönnyebbülve vették tudomásul, hogy végre csend és béke lesz, így sokkal hatékonyabbak lehetnek.

Hosszas elemezgetés, olvasgatás és rengeteg régi jegyzet átnézése után Daniel belekezdett a kis előadásába arról, hogy mire is jutott eddig. Miközben beszélt lassan körbesétálta a követ az archeológusokkal a nyomában. „Ennek a sziklának itt 4 oldala van és minden oldal egy új téma. Az első 'A' jelű valamifajta történeti leírás, de a részletek elég zavarosak. A 'B' jelű koordinátákkal van tele. Majdnem 800. Ez lenyűgöző. A 'C' és 'D' jelű oldalak valószínűleg a 'B' oldal koordinátái által jelölt világok rövid leírásai."

„Ezek szerint ön le tudja fordítani, Doktor Jackson?" kérdezte a még mindig sokkos Doktor Papp, aki bár tudta, hogy Daniel nagy tudós és remélte, hogy valami fogalma lesz arról milyen nyelven és mi van a leletre írva, de legvadabb álmában sem gondolta volna, hogy ez ilyen gyorsan fog menni.

„Ahm…"Daniel egy lépést tette az 'A' oldal felé és a tudósok követték példáját. „A fele asgardul van írva, de a másik felét nem ismerem fel milyen nyelv lehet" az 'A' oldal bal felére mutatott majd hozzátette. „Az A41-A80-as szektor." Ahogy ezt kimondta Papp szeme felcsillant.

„Az az egyetlen rész, amit felismertünk." Daniel annyira meglepődött ezen, hogy mikor szemei kikerekedtek a szemüvege majdnem leesett. „Ősi magyar nyelven íródott, de sajnos nem tudtuk lefordítani, mivel egyikünk se ismeri a nyelvet olyan szinten. Szerettünk volna hívni egy szakértőt, de a Nemzetbiztonsági Hivatal egy kedves, de határozott sohával válaszolt." Most Danielen volt a sor, hogy felcsillanjon a szeme.

„Van megoldás." A három tudós azonnal Danielre ragasztotta tekinteté. „Ismerek valakit, aki vethetne rá egy pillantást mindenféle probléma nélkül."

„Emese" fejezte be Daniel gondolatát Teal'c, aki méretéhez képest hangtalanul tudott közlekedni így mikor hírtelen a mély, félelmetes hangja mindössze egy méterre szólalt meg a tudósok mögül azok szó szerint felugrottak ijedtükben.

**/ Pár perccel 19:00 előtt, titkos raktár /**

„Daniel" kiáltott le Sam egy létra tetejéről, ahonnan eddig a kő tetején található rajzokat elemezte. 

„Mi az Sam?" érdeklődött Daniel miközben megindult felé.

„Azt hiszem ez egy űrhajó tervrajza. Majdnem olyan, mint egy…kicsinyített asgard hajó."

„Mi mást találtál még?" hangzott a kérdés a létra lábánál álló Danieltől.

„Az 'A' oldalon egy számítás van, de egyenlőre nem tudom mi lehet. Túl hosszú és zavaros." Miközben beszélt szépen lassan lemászott a létrán szemét a mellette lévő tervrajzokon legeltetve. „A 'B' oldalon van ugyebár a hajó tervrajza leírással együtt…" az utolsó lépcsőfokról leugorva végre Danielre nézett majd mosolyogva hozzátette. „azt hiszem, de mivel asgardul van kisebb nehézségeim támadtak vele." Az archeológus gyors jegyzetet készített Sam elmondottjai alapján. „A 'C' oldal goa'uldul van, de hála Teal'c hathatós segítségének rájöttünk, hogy többnyire goa'uld technológiáról szól: botfegyverek, zatek, satöbbi. A 'D' oldalon valami ismeretlen írással találkoztunk." Ebben a pillanatban el is érték a szóbanforgó oldalt.

„Ősi magyar" állapította meg Daniel miután egy pillantást vetett rá.

Végül Teal'c tette fel a nap nagy kérdését. „Milyen kapcsolat állt fenn a magyarok az asgardok és a goa'uldok között?"

„Jelen pillanatban fogalmam sincs, de remélem ezekből az írásokból majd kiderül" válaszolta Daniel majd levette a szemüvegét és kezét az arcán végighúzva azt gondolta: jó hosszú és kemény munka lesz az egyszer fix.

„Elvihetnénk pár fényképet a szállodánkba, hogy ott tovább folytathassuk a fordítást?" kérdezte Daniel Doktor Radnótit, aki egész idő alatt a laptopja előtt ült és hevesen gépelt. A tudós felnézett a munkájából majd a mellette fekvő vaskos aktákra vezette tekintetét melyek tele voltak a leletekről készült képekkel. „Egy pillanat" mondta és ezzel Doktor Papphoz sietett, aki rövid beszélgetés után Danielhez sétált.

„Attól tartok Doktor Jackson, hogy szigorúan titkos iratokat nem lehet kivinni innen." Látva Daniel szomorú arcát hozzátette, „De azt gondolom, hogy egy diszket talán kivihet, mert azok kódolva vannak így csak a Nemzetbiztonsági laptopok tudják olvasni, amilyet úgy tudom önök is kaptak" ajánlotta a rangidős tudós Daniel nagy örömére.

„Köszönöm szépen, Doktor Papp. Igazán köszönöm."

„Remélem a Nemzetbiztonsági Hivatal sem lát majd ebben semmi kivetnivalót. Majd megkérdezem Petőfi ügynöknőt erről. Elvégre maga az egyetlen, aki képes lefordítani." Ahogy szóbakerült meg is jelent Emese majdnem beesve az ajtón a nevetéstől. Jack, - aki mögötte lépett be, - sem volt szomorúbb állapotban.

„Itt van apuci!" kiáltott Jack karjait a két kedvenc tudósa és kedvenc jaffája felé kitárva, akik ügyet sem vetettek rá. „Héj, gyerekek nem ölelitek meg apucit?" Sam és Daniel nagyot sóhajtott, igyekeztek visszafogni magukat. Teal'c ellenben Jack elé lépett és megölelte az ezredest ezzel rendesen meg is ijesztve őt, de mikor látta a gonosz kis mosolyt a nagy jaffa arcán rájött, hogy ez olyan Teal'c vicc volt, amit csak maga az elkövető értett.

„Fel fog valaha is nőni, uram?" kérdezte Sam, mikor Jack lábujjhegyre állva lesett át az őrnagy válla fölött tettetve, hogy érdekli mi van a jegyzeteiben.

„Egy napon, Carter. Egy napon."

„Bizony Sam, soha ne add fel a reményt egy csodában" motyogta halkan Daniel, mikor Sam az asztalhoz ért, ahol a kódolt diszkeken megkapták a kért részleteket. Az őrnagy próbálta visszatartani a nevetést elég kis sikerrel.

„Először is nincs kuncogás Carter! Másodszor meg, ha ha ha, marha vicces vagy archeomókuska. És most helyzetjelentést kérek. Kitaláltad már mire lehet ezeket használni?"

„Ez nem egy fegyver, Jack" kezdte Daniel tudva, hogy az ezredes pontosan erre gondolt, mivel számára az lett volna az egyetlen értelmes felhasználási mód.

„Ha egy óriási katapultba rakjuk őket még kilőhetünk velük akár egy anyahajót is." Persze hiába a tudományos megközelítés Jack csak Jack marad.

Daniel – ügyet sem vetve Jack közbeszólására – folytatta az előadását. „Óriási mennyiségű információt tartalmaz asgardul, goa'uldul és ősi magyar nyelven." Tudva, hogy hiába kezd el hosszas magyarázatba Jacknek elég volt ennyi is. Sőt már ez is sok volt.

Míg Jack a számára is felismerhető asgard írást nézegette, mint műértő a festményt egy galériában - a fejét jobbra-balra bólintva - Daniel Emeséhez fordult. „Jut eszembe, Emese van mód arra, hogy ezeket a diszkeket kivigyük, és a hotelban tanulmányozzuk tovább?" tapogatózott Daniel reménykedve a pozitív válaszban.

Egy pillanatra a százados elgondolkodott majd pár szót váltott a tudósokkal magyarul és végül Danielhez fordult. „Hát amennyiben visszakerül minden ide nem látom akadályát. A lényeg, hogy a vezetés ne tudjon róla, mivel a hivatalos álláspont az, hogy innen ki semmi nem mehet."

„Ígérjük nem történik semmi baj. Köszönjük szépen" köszönte meg Daniel és Sam is csatlakozott a gesztushoz. Egyszerűen nem lehetett őket levakarni a munkáról. „Még valami. Az írások egy része ősi magyar nyelven van és itt csak egy ember érti azt a nyelvet és az te vagy." Daniel nemigen tudta, hogy túl sokat kér-e, de látva Emese barátságos tekinteté kicsit megnyugodott.

„Természetesen segítek, ahogy tudok, Daniel. Már úgyis olyan régen volt módomban ősi magyar szöveg olvasására és ez még izgalmasnak is ígérkezik." A százados gyorsan leugrott az asztalról, amin eddig üldögélt, - mivel az összes szék tele volt papírral, - és Doktor Papphoz sétált majd gyors beszélgetés után egy diszket vett át ő is.

Hírtelen Jacknek, aki még mindig a kövek mellett állt, leesett a tantusz. „Ácsi, mi köze van a magyaroknak Thorékhoz és a kígyófejűekhez?"

„Még nem tudjuk, Jack. Mindössze 10 óra alatt ezt elég nehéz kideríteni" válaszolt az eléggé kifáradt Daniel.

**/ 9:00, Szépművészeti múzeum /**

Ahogy kiléptek az ajtón Jack Emese felé fordult és egy óriási mosoly jelent meg az arcán. „Kicsi a világ, Bolha."

„Az bizony" értett egyet a százados egy hasonló méretű mosollyal. „Ez már a…" Egy pillanatra megállt és gondolkodott majd, „hatodik alkalom."

„Németország, Uganda, Nicaragua, Bolívia, Angola éééés Magyarország" fejezte be a felsorolást Jack.

Emese megállt az első visszafelé vezető úton elhelyezett ellenőrzőpontnál, és míg a mágneskártyáját az átléptetőkapu leolvasóján átcsúsztatta Jack felé fordult. „Az igazság az, hogy hiányoztál nagyfiú." Miután e szavakat kimondta az ezredes, aki nem a szentimentális oldaláról híres, pillanatok alatt átölelte. „Azt hittem meghaltál" mondta a százados miközben Jack karjai közül kilépve visszafordult, hogy átsétáljon a kapun.

„A hit kölcsönös volt. Eltűntél. Én is eltűntem" magyarázta Jack majd kis szünet után – míg a mágneskártyája végre átért a kapu másik oldalára – hozzátette. „Öregem, ez a munka néha elég nagy szívás." Emese jót nevetett a fájdalmas igazságon, de főleg azon, ahogy ezt Jack teljes nyugalommal tudta előadni, mintha teljesen természetes lenne a munka, amit mindketten űztek/űznek.

„Tudod, Flyboy, hiányoztak a lökött megjegyzéseid."

„Nyugi megint az agyadra megyek velük pár nap alatt."

„Megint?" tettette Emese, hogy egyáltalán nem emlékszik, de persze Jack tudta, hogy őt nehéz elfelejteni.

„Haaa, szal valaki elfelejtette Németországot?" kérdezett vissza egy mindenttudó mosollyal az arcán az ezredes.

„Na azt sose feledem" mondta Emese majd mindketten hangos nevetésbe kezdtek ezzel rendesen megijesztve a következő ellenőrzőpontnál álló katonát. Miután bemutatták igazolványaikat Emese folytatta: „Egyébként is Kowalsky volt az, aki az idegeimmel játszott vonósnégyest. Esküszöm, hogy már azon voltam, hogy a pótlőszertartó ragasztószalagot a szájára rakom, ha még egy elmés megjegyzést tesz…Régi szép idők" sóhajtott fel Emese akár egy nyugdíjas az öregek otthonában, mikor éppen az ápolónak mesél a messzi múltról, amikor még mobilizálható állapotban volt. „Tényleg, hogy van az öreg Charlie?" Mikor észlelte, hogy Jack feltűnően csendessé vált tudta, hogy valami nagyon nincs rendjén és végül mikor felnézett az arcára látta azt, amitől a legjobban félt. „KIA? (Akcióban Megölt)" Hiába része a munkájuknak soha sem lesz egyszerű a halott társakról beszélgetni, ezért nem is várta, hogy Jack túl beszédes legyen.

Az ezredes csak bólintott egyet majd halkan félig magyarázatként félig pedig információként hozzátette: „Velem jött a programba."

„Annyira sajnálom. Ti ketten olyanok voltatok, mint két testvér. Remek srác volt és talán az egyetlen, aki képes volt a teljes csapatotokból visszaszólni neked." Emlékezett vissza Emese a régi időkre és a közös missziókra, ahol a két állandó amerikai Jack és Charlie voltak.

„Hallanod kellett volna Cartert, amikor először találkoztam vele egy eligazítás során. Emlékeztetett rád. Öt perc sem telt el, de a legmélyebb tisztelettel, amivel egy alacsonyabb rangú tiszt csak bánhat a felettesével máris verbális úton a földbe döngölt."

„Remek tiszt lehet, ha képes téged elviselni már több mint négy éve."

„Héj! El tudod képzelni milyen nehéz nekem?" panaszkodott Jack. „Egy nagyszájú, de tisztelettudó teoretikus asztrofizikus őrnaggyal, egy nagyszájú és nemigazán tisztelettudó archeológussal és egy idegennel dolgozom együtt, aki annyira csendes, hogy néha már azt gondolom csak azért nem szólal meg, mert azt gondolja tök hülye vagyok és így nincs is értelme annak, hogy hozzámszóljon."

„Erről jut eszembe. Már meg akartam kérdezni, de mivel láttam, hogy még nem mondtál el nekik semmit a közös kis múltunkról gondoltam elhalasztom a dolgot, de hogy lehet az, hogy Mr. Útálom a Tudósokat nem egy, hanem kapásból két tudóssal dolgozik együtt?"

A következő bő tíz perc azzal telt el, hogy Jack elmesélte nagyvonalakban Emesének, hogyan került először Daniellel kapcsolatba majd a második misszió során hogyan bizonyította Sam rátermettségét.

„Különben is, ha jól emlékszem éppen a te nagyapád mondta egyszer, hogy olykor egy civil vagy egy tudós értékesebb, mint 100 katona" fejezte be okfejtését Jack ezzel az igen erős érvvel, mivel ki lenne olyan bátor, hogy ellentmondjon egy köztiszteletben álló tábornok szavának, aki évtizedeken át az ellenállás oszlopos tagja volt majd az elsők között került be az újjáalakult honvédség felsővezetői körébe. „Tényleg, hogy van a nagy öreg?" érdeklődött Jack másik kedvenc Petőfije felől, akit majdnem egy évtizeddel Emese előtt ismert meg.

„Remekül. A vezérkar rémévé lépett elő és most a politika sűrű ösvényeit járkálja. Ahogy ma reggel fogalmazott: legközelebb egy bozótvágó késsel fog nekiindulni a munkanapnak. Szóval képzelheted mennyire élvezi az új munkakörét" mesélte Emese jókedvűen a már-már mindennapos rituálét, amit a nagyapja kifejlesztett mióta a hadsereg bürokrata oldalára helyezték át a kora miatt.

„Jesszus a Nagymedvét beeresztették a politikusok közé?" nevetett fel Jack tudva, hogy Emese nagyapja – hiába a magas életkor – energikusabb és tetrekészebb volt, mint sok frissen végzett tiszt.

„Bizony" csatlakozott a nevetéshez Emese. „Jut eszembe ma Nagymedvével fogunk ebédelni. Már rég látott téged, remélem nem baj, hogy csak a tényekkel szembesítelek."

„Még szép, hogy nem baj. A legutóbb mikor láttam őt nem beszélhettem vele, mert 'nem ismertem'" mondta Jack utalva a pár évvel azelőtti washingtoni különleges alakulatok találkozójára, ahol vicces módon senki sem ismerte a másikat mégis mindenki tudta ki a másik. Vicces egy meló teljesen titkos csapatokban dolgozni. „Addig is egy ebéd előtti városnézés?" 90 fokot fordulva Jack szembe került a Hősök Tere óriási szobraival és az arcára kiült az őszinte csodálat. „Wow." A tér vizuális élménye erre az egy szóra redukálta szótárát.

„Úgy látom, hogy a Hősök Terével kezdjük akkor…" mosolygott Emese visszaemlékezve arra a napra, amikor Jack és ő együtt őrködtek a táboruk szélén. A csendben és sötétségben Emese akkor elővette a képet, amin a családjával ugyanazon a ponton álltak, mint most Jack, a háttérben a térrel. Már akkor is tetszett a hely az ezredesnek – akkor még századosnak - és megígértette az akkor még őrmester Emesével, hogy egy nap majd megmutatja neki a teret.

**/ 13:30, Budai Vár /**

Miután 4 hosszú órát töltöttek városnézéssel eljött az ideje egy kis táplálkozásnak.

„Istenem, sose gondoltam volna, hogy ennyi mindent meg lehet nézni 4 óra alatt" mondta Jack mikor végkimerültségében belerogyott egy székbe az egyik kávézó teraszán.

Miután Emese egy fokkal nőiesebben helyezte magát ülő pozícióba és jelzett a pincérnek, hogy azonnal jöjjön, mert szükségük van elsősegélyre - nagy mennyiségű folyadékra - reagált Jack mondatára. „Nos, ilyen az, amikor egy katona játszik idegenvezetőt. Gyors, hatékony és marha fárasztó."

A pincér rekord sebességgel érkezett meg az asztalukhoz két nagyobbacska adag kávéval így lassan, de biztosan kezdett visszatérni a két tisztbe az élet.

„Szóval, mi van veled és Lopakodóval?" érdeklődött Jack. Ahogy feltette a kérdést Emese hírtelen nagyon érdekesnek találta az alattuk elterülő betont. Mint volt különleges alakulatos Jack tudta, hogy ez egyértelmű jele annak, hogy a történet rendkívül fájdalmasan érintette Emesét. Bármennyire is kemény emberekké képzik őket, és bármennyire is tudják leplezni a mérhetetlen fájdalmat, ami egy átlag embert összeroppantana azért ők is legbelül szenvedtek minden egyes tragédiától csak megtanulták, hogyan kell a tragédiák kiváltotta feszültséget és a felszínre törni akaró fájdalmat elfojtani.

„Egy évvel az esküvőnk után lelőtték" mondta egy nagyobb levegővétel után Emese. „Hónapokat töltöttem pszichológusnál miközben közös megegyezéssel kiléptem a csapatból az emlékek miatt."

„Őszintén sajnálom. Most már értem miért hagytad ott az alakulatot" mondta halkan Jack majd hagyta, hogy Emese lassan összeszedje magát.

Miután sikerült újra elfojtani a teljesen emberi reakcióit Emese Jackre nézett egy gyenge kis mosollyal az arcán. „Legalább tudom, hogy számomra is létezett az Egy." Jack válaszul csak visszamosolygott és bólintott egyet, tudva, hogy Emese és a férje tényleg remek párost alkottak még akkor is, ha ő személyesen csak egyszer látta őket együtt dolgozni. „És mi a helyzet veled és Sarával?"

„Elválltunk miután Charlie…" Újra a beton került az érdeklődés középpontjába ezzel tudatva Emesével, hogy ez a történet sem boldogabb, mint az előző.

„Istenem."

„Úgy néz ki szépen elbánt velünk az élet, Bolha" jegyezte meg a maga szarkasztikus módján Jack.

„Öregem, ha végleg el akart volna velünk bánni, akkor már Nicaraguában hátsón lőnek minket, amikor hírtelen eltűnt a fedezékünk" tette hozzá Emese viccelődve mire mindketten nevetésben törtek ki a régi emlék hatására.

Egy magas, már teljesen fehér hajú, úgy 80 körüli férfi magyar katonai egyenruhában lépett melléjük. „Nézd csak, két vén katona eszmét cserélget, nevetgél, ami egyértelmű jele annak, hogy mindkettőnek pszichológusra van szüksége."

„Nagymedve!" kiáltott fel örömében Jack felismerve a tisztet, aki óriási mosollyal az arcán nézett le a két katonára. Feltöltődve energiával az ezredes felpattant a helyéről majd egy tiszteletteljes szalutálás után egy férfias öleléssel üdvözölte a rég nem látott tábornokot, akivel utoljára egy svájci találkozón tudott igazán beszélgetni. Akkor találkoztak mindössze másodjára, de az első találkozásukkor örök barátság szövődött kettejük között. Nagy igazság, ha az ember életét valaki megmenti az véglegesen része marad a hátralevő éveinek. „Aki nem tud mosolyogni a történteken az jobb, ha abbahagyja" idézte fel a tábornok egyik híres mondását Jack.

„Örülök, hogy valaki megjegyzi a bölcsességeimet, de ha jól emlékszem azt is mondtam, hogy a humorral csak elnapolod az idegösszeomlást" reagálta a tábornok miután egy kisebb öleléssel üdvözölte a kisunokáját is, aki csak a szemeit forgatta, jelezve ezzel, hogy már most unja a két öregebb tiszt bölcselkedését. Komolyan, azt még megértette, hogy egy titkos műveletekben edződött katona olyan szintű szarkazmust fejleszt ki, hogy az már normális emberek számára elviselhetetlen - kicsit különösebb emberek számára olykor azért még élvezhető és vicces -, mivel ezzel a tulajdonsággal még ő maga is rendelkezett, de hogy valaki klisé gyárossá válik az már számára is sok volt és szerencsétlenségére mind Jack, mind pedig a nagyapja is ebbe a kategóriába volt sorolható.

Mielőtt elkezdődött volna egy újabb hosszas bölcselet csere Emese gyorsan elébe vágott. „Mehetünk enni?"

**/ 14:10 Étterem a Budai Várban / **

Miután kitárgyalták előbb, hogy mi történt Jackkel az elmúlt bő évtizedben, hogy hogyan lett a tábornokból politikus, a fiából – Emese apjából – a különleges alakulat tábornoka és, hogy mekkora vita volt arról, hogy megengedjék Emesének, hogy a családban elsőként elhagyja a sereget és belépjen a légierőbe Jack új témába kezdett. „Meg kell mondjam, Nagymedve, amellett, hogy kitűnő katonáitok vannak a diplomatáitok sem másodosztályúak Még nem hallottam, hogy bárki is ennyire megszorongatta volna a mieinket."

„Köszönhetően a kissé nagy hátrányunknak a fegyverkezési versenyben kénytelenek voltunk a diplomáciánkon csiszolni inkább. De hát a legjobb diplomatára is ráfér a csiszolgatás mire olyan képzett lesz, mint a küldöttjeink" a tábornok arcán egy gonosz kis mosoly jelent meg, mikor Emesére nézett, aki az asztal alatt lágyan – csak figyelmeztetés képpen – sípcsonton rúgta a nagyapját. „Rengeteg gyakorlatot kell szerezniük és hát néha ezek a kiküldetések elég furán sülnek el. Van is itt valaki, aki tudna erről mesélni" a kis mosoly óriási vigyorrá nőtte ki magát.

„Ne merészeld!" figyelmeztette viccelődve Emese mutatóujját rázogatva, mint egy tanárnéni az iskolában.

„Ezt hallanom kell." Jack érdeklődési foka hírtelen egy öreg, pletykaéhes néni szintjére lépett.

„Ha jól emlékszem 1995 nyarán történt." Megerősítésért unokájára nézett, aki bólintott egyet, de nem szólalt meg csak erősen pirosodott. „Akkor fejezte be a nemzetközi katonai kapcsolatok képzést, és rögtön Oroszföldre küldték, hogy tárgyaljon pár MiG és még néhány helikopter ügyében egy elég magasrangú orosz tiszttel Moszkvában. És hát Emese…"

A szóban forgó hölgy azonnal közbevágott, hogy kimagyarázza magát. „Állj, ki ne hagyd azt az apró tényt, hogy a kiképző központban valaki vicces kedvében teljesen egyedül küldött ki. Én azt hittem, hogy ez csak egy kis tárgyalás, hiszen csak engem, mint gyakornokot küldtek."

„Nos igaz, történt egy kis adminisztratív probléma."

„Hát te hívhatod kis problémának, de én inkább más szót használnék rá, amit most inkább nem mondok ki hangosan tekintve, hogy nem lenne túl szalonképes"

„Héj, végül odaért az ezredes és kisegített…Még mielőtt kirobbantottál volna egy háborút" Jack már nem bírta visszatartani a feltörő nevetést és minden elhangzó plusz információval egyre hangosabban kacagott fel.

„Öt nyelvet beszéltem akkoriban, de az oroszt csak alapfokon és ezt közöltem a kiküldetési felelőssel is, de ő csak mosolygott és azt mondta, majd megoldom, mivel ő azt hitte, jön velem valaki."

„Ezzel az alapfokkal is sikerült megfenyegetned Oroszországot, hogy ha nem fizetik vissza a tartozásaikat csúnya dolgok történnek. Ezek után mikor a tábornok rádrivallt, hogy akkor menj haza és készülj a háborúra te még jobban bepöccentél." Most már a tábornok is nevetett miközben beszélt.

„Azt se tudtam miről beszél" védekezett Emese majd ő is nevetésben tört ki. „Egyébként is, ha eredmény nélkül megyek haza megbukom, mivel az első kiküldetés beleszámít a végső vizsgába."

Az ebéd hátralevő részében Emese néhány nem titkosított, de elég vicces oroszországi küldetésről mesélt. Az első kis akciója után ugyanis szerették mindig őt küldeni, mivel az oroszok féltek tőle, mert hiába volt csak egy egyszerű hadnagy abban az időben, mégis volt mersze a leghatalmasabb tábornokokkal vitatkozni. Azt nem kellett tudnia az orosz vezetésnek, hogy Emese azt se tudta, hogy mit csinált.

Szépen lassan a beszélgetés Emese jövője felé terelődött. „Persze, ő imádja a munkáját a Nemzetbiztonságnál" jegyezte meg csipkelődve a tábornok.

„Pedig az fontos, hogy az ember szeresse, amit csinált" támogatta Jack a tábornok véleményét.

„Feladom. Oké, ez nem egy álom meló, de te és apa arra tanítottatok, hogy a haza szolgálata mindenek előtt való és nagyon jól tudod, hogy nem mehetek vissza a régi helyemre a különleges alakulatnál"

„De…" Mielőtt folytathatta volna Emese a kezét a nagyapja szája elé emelte elcsendesítve ezzel őt.

„Nem. Nem fogom megkérni se apát, se téged, hogy benyomjatok az alakulatba. Nem lenne fair." Ezzel vége is lett ennek a témának, mivel a két öregebb tiszt látta, hogy a kérdés bántja Emesét, de komolyan gondolja azt, hogy nincs szüksége segítségre, úgy szolgálja a hazáját, ahogy az megkívánja tőle.

Úgy 6 óra magasságában feleszméltek, hogy mennyire elszállt az idő.

„Jack, örülök, hogy újra találkoztunk" mondta a tábornok miközben jól megszorongatta a fiatalabb tiszt karját.

„Szintúgy, Nagymedve. Remélem még látlak ittlétem során."

„Én is remélem, és még lehet, hogy alkalmam nyílik a csapatod megismerésére is. Ahogy leírtad őket egész jó kis bagázsnak tűnnek"

„Azok bizony" értett egyet büszkén Jack majd hozzátette. „Tudod, hogy soha se tudom eléggé megköszönni neked, amit értem tettél." 1974-ben még kis alhadnagyként Jack megfogadta, hogy akárhányszor csak látja az őt akkor duplán is megmentő magyar tisztet, meg fogja neki köszönni, hogy jó időben jó helyen volt és hogy az volt, aki. Ha az, akkor még ezredesként szolgáló tábornok nem talált volna rá abban a kis orosz erdőben, ahol már napok óta bujkáltak sebesült társával együtt ott haltak volna meg mindketten. Az ezredes segített nekik átjutni a vasfüggönyön, de mielőtt még szélnek eresztette volna a két amerikait Jack lelkére beszélt, hogy ne hagyja ott a különleges alakulatot a történtek miatt. Ha nincs az öreg Jack biztos kilépett volna még aznap az alakulattól, ami nélkül már el se tudta képzelni az életét, ahonnan ide a CSK-1 élére vezetett a karrierje.

„Fiam, mind esendő emberek vagyunk. Neked az volt az első küldetésed, az ember, ha az első küldetése olyanra sikerül, mint a Tied természetes, hogy abba akarja hagyni. Csak szükséged volt valakire, aki hátsón billent és aki tisztán látja, hogy te ezen a pályán tudod legjobban szolgálni a hazád."

**/ 19 után…A nagy beszélgetés /**

Az étteremtől a múzeumig vezető úton Emese és Jack megegyeztek, hogy elmondják a többieknek, hogy már ismerik egymást. A szolgálati közleményre a múzeum és a hotel közötti autóúton került sor.

„Emese és én ismerjük egymást" jelentette be Jack teljes nyugalommal. Daniel volt az egyetlen, aki elég látványosan meglepődött. Sam és Teal'c csak magyarázatra vártak, mert hát lehet valakit ismerni, meg nagyon ismerni és az se mindegy, hogy honnan ismerős a másik.

Az út fennmaradó része teljes csendben zajlott majd mindenki Jack szobájába vonult kérdés nélkül.

Mikor mindenki helyet foglalt Jack belekezdett a magyarázatba. „Mint tudjátok mindketten a különleges alakulatnál szolgáltunk. Csak azzal a különbséggel, hogy Emese a magyarban, míg én az amerikaiban. Először 1982-ben találkoztunk, amikor Emese még csak az ellenállás különleges alakulatában szolgált és ugyanoda küldték, ahova minket egy fél órás különbséggel. Ha ő akkor nincs a fészer tetején Németországban és nem fedez engem és Kowalskyt kérdezés nélkül akkor most nem ülnék itt…" A következő két órában Jack és Emese elmesélt mindent, amit csak lehetett így hát a 120 perc nagy része anekdotázással telt el, mivel a tények 'meg se történtek'.

**/ 20: 30, Étterem /**

Sam, Jack, Daniel és Teal'c a hotel éttermében üldögéltek a vacsora elfogyasztása után. Mikor nem volt előtte étel Daniel csak a felfedezés fontosságáról beszélt, majd ahogy megérkezett a pincér a vacsorájával azonnal elhallgatott és fénysebességgel végzett a fogásokkal majd felállt és a szobájába távozott további fordítás céljából.

Két perc sem telt el mire rájött, hogy a kapott szöveg nagy százalékban goa'uld így Teal'ctől kért telefonos segítséget. Az ezredes az első mondat után elvette a nagy jaffa telefonját és amilyen hangosan és kultúráltan csak lehetett közölte Daniellel, hogy ezt talán nem telefonon kéne megbeszélni, erre Daniel felkérette Teal'cet, aki bosszúsan ugyan, de felment utána. Jack - mielőtt még gyilkosságra került volna sor Teal'c üres bendője miatt – a két csapattársa után küldetett egy nagyobb adag ételt.

„Tudósok" mérgelődött Jack mikor végre csend lett és nyugalom a Daniel hurrikán után.

„Héj, éppen egy előtt ül!" Mikor az ezredes csak vigyorgott a felháborodottságán az őrnagy jobbnak látta jelzésképpen a cipője végét a vele szemben ülő felettese sípcsontjával találkoztatni.

„Agresszív tudós" motyogta Jack miközben fájdalmat tettetve a sértett sípcsontot dörzsölte.

„Milyen volt a napja?" kezdett mindennapos társalgásba Sam, ügyet sem vetve az ezredes színjátékára.

„Megsérültem!" Hiába próbált szánalmat kiváltani az őrnagyot már nem lehetett ilyennel átvágni, de azért szórakoztatásnak még elment a dolog, hisz látta, hogy Sam is mosolyog rajta.

Azért Samet sem kell félteni. Amikor kedve van ő is beszáll az ezredes játékaiba. „Mentálisan vagy fizikálisan?"

„Vicces, Carter, vicces. Ami pedig a napomat illeti az kiváló volt. A város majdnem összes látnivalóját kivégeztük és a hadügyminiszterrel ebédeltem."

Sam szemei minden egyes új információval tágabbak lettek. „Látnivalók? Politikus? Ezredes biztos abban, hogy csak fizikálisan sérült meg?"

„A közös akcióink során Emese sokat mesélt a hazájáról és megígértem neki, hogy ha egyszer itt leszek ő lesz az idegenvezetőm. Sors. Egyébként magának is körül kéne néznie, amikor végre elszakad a munkától. Ez egy gyönyörű város." Bármilyen keveset is látott eddig belőle Sam is osztotta az ezredes véleményét így ezt a témát már nem is kívánta tovább feszegetni.

„És mi a helyzet a hadügyminiszterrel?" érdeklődött tovább, mivel ez a téma bármelyik országra is vonatkozzék ugyanaz. Politikus egyenlő nem kívánatos személy, főleg egy bizonyos Jack O'Neill ezredesnek.

„Emese nagyapja" hangzott a rövid, velős és Sam számára egyben rendkívül megnyugtató válasz. Már kezdett aggódni, hogy az időeltolódás miatt az ezredes komoly gondokkal küzd.

„Mi a helyzet a biztonsággal?" Már vagy ezerszer átrágták ezt a témát, de valahogy Samben még mindig ott motoszkált a kétely kis démona, ami folyton azt mondogatta, hogy nem fog jó kisülni abból, hogy a Földön, egy teljesen idegen országban dolgoznak.

„Carter" sóhajtott Jack, de látta, hogy még egyszer neki kell futnia, hátha most végre sikerül lenyugtatnia a feltűnően paranoiás őrnagyot. „Amikor ilyen kevés ember tud valamiről kicsi az esélye a kiszivárgásnak és…" mikor látta, hogy lehetetlenbe kezdett Jack taktikát váltott. „A fenébe is Carter! Maga foglalkozzon csak a … leletekkel én intézkedem a magasabb biztonságról." Végre enyhülni látszott az őrnagy és végülis mit árthat még pár ügynök és nemzetőr kérvényezése.

„Köszönöm uram. A leletekről jut eszembe, még van pár kalkuláció, amit át kéne futnom, úgyhogy…"

„Menjen csak. Kalkuláljon" Mikor Sam már az étterem ajtajában volt Jack utána kiáltott. „Azért aludjon is ám! Jó éjt!"

„Önnek is jó éjt!" A kedves viccelődésnek álcázott törődés kellemesen esett az őrnagynak. „És ezredes," folytatta egy óriási mosollyal az arcán Sam miközben sarkon fordult, hogy ezt Jack is lássa, „nincs szükség a kávé letiltatására már szóltam a recepciósnak." Egy összeesküvő kacsintással újra megfordult és a szobája felé vette az irányt, de még látta amint Jack széles vigyorral rázza a fejét. Pár hónapja ugyanis Jack megtiltatta az étkezde konyhásainak, hogy kávét adjanak Danielnek és Samnek így kényszerítve alvásra a két tudóst.

**/ 8. nap /**

**/ 8:20, Szépművészeti Múzeum, titkos raktár /**

Már 7 napja dolgoztak a fordításon így eljött a nagy megbeszélés napja. Emese megkérte az archeológusokat, hogy próbáljanak meg legalább az asztalon és környékén rendet rakni, hogy ott tudjanak összeülni. Kisebb-nagyobb sikerrel járt a nagy takarító akció így végül ugyan sikerült az asztalt és a székeket hozzáférhetővé és használhatóvá tenni, de az egyik sarokban halmokban állt a papír, ami nem volt egy szép látvány, de szerencsére senki sem volt rendmániás így senkit sem zavart. A lényeg az volt, hogy az asztalon végre elfértek a fontosabb papírok, frissítők és a székekre – először a héten – le lehetett ülni.

Tekintve, hogy még senki sem reggelizett kedvesen és előzékenyen megengedték Danielnek – aki a legaktívabb volt és hamar akart kezdeni -, hogy ő nyissa a megbeszélést, így mindenki más kényelmesen elnyamnyogott míg ő beszélt (főleg Jack, aki Daniel kínzása érdekében négy fánkot is rendkívüli élvezettel fogyasztott el, természetesen Daniel szeme előtt).

„Nos, egyenlőre csak a felületes fordítással végeztem, de annyit már tudok, hogy ez valamiféle megegyezés vagy szerződés egy szövetségről az asgardok, a goa'uldok és az 'öregek gyermekei' között. Ez a rész még nem teljesen tiszta, de szerintem ez egy utalás az emberek és az Ősök kapcsolatára"

„Mi van a szerződésben?" érdeklődött Jack ezzel magára vonva a szegény, éhező archeológus tekintetét.

„Nagyvonalakban annyi, hogy kisegítik egymást a háborúkban, megosztják a tudásukat. Ezért is van tele a másik lelet technológiai adatokkal." Daniel óriási önkontrollról tett tanúbizonyságot mikor mindezt Jackre nézve közölte és közben képes volt az emésztő rendszerét csendre inteni. „Sam?" De azért felettébb örül, hogy végre végzett és most Samen volt a sor.

Samnek erős kételye volt afelől, hogy valakit is érdekel majd az ő jelentése, hiszen a nagyrésze fizika és mechanika volt, ami egy nem fizikust enyhén szólva untatott. De már hozzá volt szokva, hogy minden értekezleten, összejövetelen ő az, akinél mindenki egy jót alszik nyitott szemmel. Kivéve persze Danielt, aki próbált úgy csinálni mintha figyelne és persze Teal'cet, aki a nyitott szemmel, de teljes odafigyeléssel történő Kel'no'reem taktikájával képes volt rá összpontosítani, nem úgy mint az ezredes, aki ezt az időt folyton nem túl magas művészi tudásának fejlesztésére használta.

Mikor felnézett a jegyzeteiből valami érdekes esetnek volt tanúja. Jack nagy kerek szemekkel nézett rá, várva a jelentést, míg Daniel a nagy evészet miatt oda se bagózott rá. Fura. Bár néha azért előfordult, hogy Jack figyelt, igaz, utána kiderült, hogy talán ha 2-át értette az elmondottaknak, de legalább figyelt.

„Sikerült értelmezni a számításokat…" és ezután egy jó fél órás magyarázatba kezdett olyan dolgokról, amit földi halandó nem érthet és nem is tud leírni így most én sem írom le. „…de a féregjáratok egyik alapszámításánál hírtelen félbeszakadt."

Mivel az egész teremben csak Jack értette, hogy miről van szó ő volt az egyetlen, aki erre reagálni is tudott. „Ez nem túl Asgardos. Úgyértem Thor és a kis szürkehátsós banda nem híres a 'felénél félbehagyom' módszerről."

Végül Daniel is kapcsolt. „Talán ez nem volt egy túl hosszú életű szövetség így mielőtt még megosztották volna a tudásukat meg is szakadt az egész" vonta le a következtetést.

„Nem hinném Daniel" szólt közbe Emese, aki a papírjai közt kezdett el turkálni majd mikor megtalálta, amit keresett Daniel elé csúsztatta. „A magyar fordításban erre bukkantam, és ha nem tévedek asgardul és goa'uldul is ugyanazt jelenti… Első oldal."

Rövid gondolkodás után Daniel egyetértően bólintott, de a felfedezés súlya szótlanná tette, nem úgy Jacket. „Numero Uno? Ez azt jelenti, hogy ez még csak a kezdet?"

„Bizony. Nagyapa és apa segítségével tegnap végre sikerült lefordítanom a magyar részeket" ekkora már mindenki Emesére szegezte tekintetét Sam pedig lassan, de biztosan az ezredes melletti székbe huppant tudva, hogy még több információt állva már nem bír el.

„Az első leleten a cím a Szövetség Történelme. Egy bázis felállításáról szól egy Orilla nevű bolygón. Aztán jaffa és magyar harcosok toborzásáról ír, hogy kialakítsanak egy elit sereget, amely képes az 'ellenség' legyőzésére. Sajnos az oldal pont az ellenség konkrét megnevezése előtt végződik" végezvén a jelentéssel Emese körbenézett és látta, hogy Daniel már kérdéseken gondolkodik és próbálja összerakni a kirakóst.

„A kigyófejűek, az asgardok és a földlakók szövetsége egy ismeretlen fajjal szemben. Tiszta sci-fi. Csak az a fura, hogy akkor jók voltunk nekik, most meg 'még nem vagyunk elég fejlettek'" Jacknek sikerült újra a jó felét megfognia a témának.

„A: nem a földlakókkal szövetkeztek, hanem csak a magyarokkal és B: gondolom mivel már legyőzték az ellenséget nem volt ránk szükség" pontosította Emese Jack gondolatmenetét.

„A magyarok képviselték az egész bolygót?" kapcsolódott be Teal'c.

„Nem mintha egyesek nem ugyanezt tennék mostanság" jegyezte meg Emese cinikusan. A többiek jobbnak látták ezt nem tovább feszegetni.

„Mi van a koordinátákkal?" kérdezte Jack elterelve a témát.

„A Központ ma adott engedélyt az ellenőrzésükre. Még át kell számolnom az esetleges eltolódásokat, de pár nap múlva készen leszek" válaszolta Sam.

„Én pedig addig lefordítom a maradék bolygóleírást" csatlakozott a munkafelvállaló mozgalomhoz Daniel.

„Ééés valakinek ki kéne azt is találnia, hogyan fogunk lapozni." Ahogy Jack körülnézett minden tudós hírtelen talált valami érdekes dolgot a jegyzeteiben. Erre bezzeg senki nem vállalkozik. „Hahó, emberek, a tudomány érdekében valakinek bohócot kell magából csinálnia."

Daniel lassan felállt és a leletek felé vette az irányt hű követőivel a sarkában. „Biztos van valami mód rá még itt a felszínen."

„Király lenne, ha lenne olyan kis fehér kövecskénk, mint amilyennel Thor hajóján lehet játszani. Azokkal még lapozni is lehet." A székében üldögélve Jack, szokásához híven, megintcsak osztotta a bölcs tanácsokat.

Sam, aki éppen akkor indult Daniel után ebben a minutumban behúzta a kéziféket és azonnal visszafordult Jack felé, aki hírtelen nem értette, hogy most vajon mi rosszat mondott. A félelme azonban egy pillanat alatt elillant mikor meglátta azt a mosolyt, amit Sam akkor visel az arcán mikor sikerül egy rejtélyt megoldani. „Uram maga egy géniusz!"

„Kösz Carter a legjobbtól tanulok" válaszolta Jack élvezve az egóját simogató szavakat.

Sam csak mosolygott mikor Jack kiegyenesedett a székében és büszkén újságolta – akár egy kisgyerek – a mellette ülő Emesének, hogy Amerika legnagyobb agya azt mondta, hogy ő egy géniusz. Persze Emese próbálta komolyan venni az ezredest, de nem bírta ki nevetés nélkül.

Közben Sam már az archeológusokkal beszélgetett. „Biztosak benne, hogy ez volt minden az ásatáson?" érdeklődött Doktor Papptól.

„Az ásatást nem mi végeztük asszonyom, de tudomásom szerint még mindig őrzik míg a hadügyminisztérium nem hoz döntést a hely sorsa felől"

„Meló van, Emese!" Tudva, hogy mit fog az őrnagy kérni tőle Jack már az ajtóban állt várva, hogy a százados felkapjon egy doboz fánkot és egy kávét mielőtt elindulnának az ásatásra.

**/ 12:15, valahol Pest-megye határán /**

Miután a hiperintelligens GPS kétszer is csődöt mondott kénytelenek voltak a régi módszerhez folyamodni és egy óriási térképen megtalálni hol is vannak és merre is kéne menni. Szerencsére a térképolvasással egyiküknek se volt problémája így végül sikerült az ásatás helyszínére találniuk.

„Kész csoda, hogy a semmi közepén megtalálták a kavicsokat" jelentette ki Jack mikor már a nyolcadik földúton fordultak le egy olyan útra, amin alig látszott, hogy pár hete 2 nagyobbacska kamion haladt el azon.

„A föld eddig állami tulajdon volt. Pár hónapja megvette egy gazda és szántás közben fedezte fel, hogy valami van a földjén. Szerencsére tisztes állampolgár révén ezt azonnal jelentette és nem nyúlt semmihez" magyarázta a helyzetet Emese.

„Biztos, hogy nem nyúlt semmihez?" kételkedett Jack.

„Semmi sem biztos Mulder ügynök" reagált szarkasztikusan Emese az újabb elég paranoiás megnyilvánulásra. „Lehet, hogy Józsi bácsi, aki már több mint fél évszázada megbecsült gazda, mellesleg egy hete ünnepelte a nyolcvanadik születésnapját úgy gondolta, hogy elemel pár dolgot."

**/ 12:30, az ásatáson /**

„Mi a …" ahogy megálltak Emese az ásatás szélére igyekezett és körülnézett remélve, hogy csak rosszul lát. Miután hosszas kiáltozás után sem érkezett válasz a magyar kérdéseire szembe kellett nézniük a tényekkel: az őrök eltűntek. Aztán hírtelen egy közeli bokorban mozgásra lett figyelmes Jack. Mind az öt katona sértetlenül mászott elő és a rangidős azonnal gyors jelentést adott Jacknek és Emesének. Kiderült, hogy négy zatekkel felfegyverzett öltönyös férfi támadt rájuk úgy 1 órája.

Emesére és Jackre maradt a földturkászás, mivel a katonákat vissza kellett küldeni a bázisra egészségügyi vizsgálatra, de önzetlenül otthagyták az ásóikat és sok sikert kívántak a dagonyázáshoz.

„Remélem nem teljesen feleslegesen fogom összemocskolni az egyenruhám" morgott Emese áldva a főnökét, amiért reggel hétkor jelentést kellett tennie a Hivatalban így kénytelen volt egyenruhában nekilátni az ásásnak.

Mielőtt elkezdtek volna ásni Jack gyorsan tájékoztatta Samet az NID jelenlétről, aki igyekezett az 'ugye megmondtam, hogy ez lesz' mondatot nem kiejteni a száján.

„Jack, csak hogy tudjam, az az izé, amit keresünk esetleg nem úgy 10-15 centi hosszú kissé ovális és úgy 5 centi széles?"

„Csak nem megtaláltad?" lelkendezett Jack. Túl hamar. Mikor Emese mellé ért látta, amit a százados is látott. Pontosabban azt, amit nem látott. A földben egy asgard szerkezet alakú luk tátongott, de a kis fehér mütyürnek nyoma sem volt. „Hogy az a jó…" Jack azonnal eldobta az ásót és újra a telefonjáért nyúlt.

„Náluk van…Egyértelmű. Van egy téglánk…Egy óra és ott vagyunk addig Emese intézkedik." Amint letette a százados felé fordult, aki már félúton járt kifelé a kocsi felé és közben elég irritált hangon a telefonjába beszélt.

„Dilettáns barom" motyogta az orra alatt Emese miközben beindította a kocsit. „Azt hiszem itt az ideje, hogy a kezembe vegyem a dolgok irányítását. Egyes emberek nem képesek felfogni mi is folyik itt."

„Most mi lesz?"

„Van pár barátom a honvédségnél, akik értenek is a dolgukhoz, valódi különleges ügynökök nem csak bábok, akiket az IQ szintjük alapján inkább utcaseprésre kéne beosztani. Nem kell őket beavatni semmibe, de ők legalább tudják, hogy hogyan kell profin dolgozni. Már a kezdetektől fogva mondtam a főnöknek, hogy a legjobbakat kellett volna ráállítani a megfigyelő feladatokra is."

„A lényeg, hogy elkapjuk a kismadarat."

„Garantálom, hogy hamar meglesz."

**/ 15:30, Szépművészeti Múzeum, titkos raktár /**

„Szóval a leletek veszélyben vannak." Tipikus Daniel meglátás, az, hogy esetleg a köveken kívül mindannyiuk élete is veszélyben forog eszébe se jutott volna.

„A múzeum az egyik legjobban védett épület az országban. Mint azt már tapasztalhattad legalább ötször állítanak meg míg bejuthatnál erre a részlegre, Daniel" érvelt Emese, aki az asztalon üldögélt (mivel a székek újra papírok tárolására lettek ítélve) a maradék fánkot eszegetve ebéd gyanánt.

„_És a vészkijárat?"_ kérdezte halkan Doktor Papp a századost, aki nagyot nyelt és félelem ült ki az arcára egy másodpercre, de szerencsére ezt senki nem vette észre.

„Arról csak mi tudunk" válaszolt Emese teljes önbizalommal és reménykedett, hogy a főnöke információja miszerint csak a Nemzetbiztonságiak és az archeológusok tudnak a vészkijáratról igaz legyen. 

„Mi az?" érdeklődött Jack kissé meglepetten, hisz ezek voltak talán az első magyar szavak már napok óta és általában akkor fordultak a magyar nyelvhez, mikor valami baj volt.

„Semmi. Nincs ok aggodalomra. Megkettőztük az őrséget, senki sem juthat át engedély nélkül" közölte Emese ezzel egyben magát is bizonygatva, hogy nem lesz tényleg semmi probléma. „Sajnos Sam és Daniel nem vihetnek ki már semmit mostantól így a fordítások hátralevő részét itt kell befejezni."

„Reméljük az NID nem készül semmilyen radikális lépésre" jegyezte meg halkan Sam ezzel mindenkiben felébresztve a félelmet.

**/ 9. nap /**

**/ 8:20, Hősök tere /**

A múzeum előtt óriási tömeg gyülekezett és az út szélén ott állt a három archeológus is.

„Mi folyik itt?" kérdezte Jack a tudósokat.

„Megszólalt a tűzriasztó így mindenkinek el kellett hagynia az épületet."

„Látták a tüzet?" faggatózott tovább Emese. Az agya ugyanazt a fonalat követte melyet Samé és Jacké.

„Nem, de nyugodjanak meg az automata rendszer lezárja a raktárakat ilyen esetben" válaszolta vállát vonva Papp.

„A …" káromkodott Emese. „A vészkijárat!" kiáltott fel és azonnal a múzeum hátsó része felé sprintelt Sammel és Jackkel a nyomában.

A Városliget szélén megpillantottak egy férfit, aki egy aktatáskával a kezében rohant a vészkijárattól a Felvonulási tér irányába, hogy ott kocsiba szálljon. Sam és Jack gondolkodás nélkül fegyvert rántott, de Emese eléjük ugrott. „Az istenit ez nem a vadnyugat!" kelt ki magából a százados. „Majd a csendes vadászok elkapják"

„Csendes vadászok?" értetlenkedett Sam és Jack.

„Amerikaiak" sóhajtott fel Emese. „Csak nézz és tanulj!" mondta miközben a még menekülő férfi felé mutatott, akit abban a másodpercben két ember a semmiből előtűnve elkapott, a földre tepert, megbilincselt majd a három tiszthez vitt.

„Valamit elhagytak esetleg?" kérdezte egy nagy öntelt mosollyal az arcán az egyik 'vadász' majd miután átadta a foglyot eltűnt a tömegben, ami időközben összegyűlt.

Emese meghajolt majd közölte az érdeklődő emberekkel, hogy mozifilmet forgatnak és szerencséjükre ezt mindenki elhitte hála a ténynek, hogy az országban ritka vagy egyáltalán nem létező jelenség, hogy egy titkos művelet ekkora nyilvánosságot kapjon.

„Szóval csendes vadászok?" érdeklődött újra Jack várva a magyarázatot.

„A fiúk, akikről meséltem. Nemzetbiztonságiak 'fegyvernélküli ügyintézésre' kiképezve." Mikor Emese látta, hogy Jack megint kérdezni akar rájött, hogy mire is kíváncsi…vagy jobban mondva mi az, amit kissé furának talál. „Tudom, tudom. Idióta egy név."

**/ 11. nap /**

**/ 19:00, két sarokra az NID bázisától /**

Sam, Emese és Jack vitték be az elfogott férfit azzal az eltökélt szándékkal, hogy majd ők hallgatják ki az eredményesség érdekében. Ezalatt Daniel és Teal'c a három tudóssal maradt, hogy folytassák a fordítást.

Köszönhetően Jack rendkívül hatásos vallatási technikájának a férfi hamar dalolt. Kiderült, hogy ő csak egy szimpla betörő volt, akit pár amerikai bérelt fel jó sok pénzért. A minél kisebb büntetés reményében megadta azt a címet, ahol az ügynökökkel találkozott.

Rövid nyomozás után rátaláltak az állítólagos búvóhelyre, de a rendőrség terrorelhárító osztaga nem talált senkit a helyszínen. A nyomozók alaposan átvizsgálták a területet és újabb nyomot találtak, ami egy másik feltételezett búvóhelyre vezette őket, ahol a terrorelhárítók ugyancsak nem találtak semmit és senkit. Végül az összes nyom átfogó vizsgálata után eljutottak egy külvárosi raktárhoz. A rajtaütést a terrorelhárítók már nem vállalták, mivel ez lett volna zsinórban a harmadik mindössze 2 nap alatt. Ráadásul a Nemzetbiztonsági Hivatal sem adott engedélyt, mondván ez se volt 100-ig biztos tipp. Bármennyire nem volt biztos akkor is muszáj volt megpróbálni így Emese az édesapja közreműködésével megszerezte a különleges alakulatot, akiket technikailag nem lehetett volna bevetni, de az akció fontossága miatt a katonák beleegyeztek abba, hogy szóbeli vagy írásbeli parancs nélkül kisegítsék a CSK1-et.

Emeséék a kocsiban várták az osztagot pár kilométerre a raktártól egy kisebb erdőben, ahonnan látták a helyszínt, de a fák tökéletesen takarták őket.

A csapat úgy 7 óra magasságában érkezett meg a találkozási pontra. Egy magas, jókötésű férfi teljes harcfelszerelésben ugrott ki a furgonból és kopogott be Emese ablakán. Sam, Emese és Jack szálltak csak ki a megbeszélésre, mivel Daniel és Teal'c éppen az erdőkben rejlő manókról szóló hiedelmekről folytattak egy nagyon mélyenszántó beszélgetést és észre sem vették mikor a többiek kiszálltak.

„Fazekas ezredes. Carter őrnagy és O'Neill ezredes az amerikai légierőtől" mutatta be a tiszteket egymásnak Emese.

„Őrnagy, ezredes" bólintott a két tiszt felé Fazekas.

„Ezredes."

„Ezredes. Gondolom már megkapta az eligazítást" érdeklődött Jack majd mikor Fazekas bólintott folytatta „ha lehet ne öljék meg őket. Csak ennyi extra kívánságom van. Tiszta?"

„Tiszta uram, mint az ég a _Csárda_ felett" látva Jack zavarodott tekintetét a 'csárda' szó említésekor az ezredes Emeséhez fordult. „Még nem meséltél nekik a _Csárdá_ról?"

„Ahm, nem."

„Csárda?" ismételte Jack hátha beugrik valami, de hiába tornáztatta neuronjait úgy nézett ki, hogy vagy szenilis lett, vagy a dolog teljesen új volt még számára is.

„_Egy kalappal_!" kiáltotta jókívánságát a már távozó ezredes felé Emese majd visszaszállt a kocsiba Sammel és Jackkel. „A _csárda_ olyan, mint egy kocsma csak kultúráltabb és általában hagyományos ételeket és italokat szolgálnak fel miközben hagyományos magyar zene szól, amire természetesen bárki, aki kedvet érez hozzá, táncolhat."

„Jó helynek hangzik. Nektek is van egy?" érdeklődött Daniel, aki a különböző manófélék átbeszélése közben kis szünetet tartott, mikor meghallotta a 'hagyományos' szót.

„Igen. A családom épített egyet elég messze a várostól ahhoz, hogy este lehessen látni a csillagokat, de az ezredesék természetesen nem a kilátás miatt járnak oda." Teal'cen kívül mindenki értette a rejtett poént és jót kacagott. Daniel éppen nekiállt volna a magyarázatnak, mikor a rádió megszólalt.

„Ülő Bolha itt Akció Anti. A külső felméréssel végeztünk. Találtunk egy friss keréknyomot. Bemegyünk. Vége" hallatszott Fazekas hangja.

„Itt Ülő Bolha. Értettem. Kapjátok el őket!"

Fazekas a megbeszéltekhez híven folyamatos adásra állította a rádióját, hogy így a kint ülők is hallják, és nagyjából tudják mi folyik odabent még ha teljes csendben is dolgoznak.

"_Háromra bemegyünk! 1…2…3…" _adta ki a parancsot csapatának Fazekas. „Megvan a kocsi" érkezett a rövid jelentés.

Tíz perccel később érkezett a végső jelentés miszerint senkit se találtak bent. De legalább azt tudták, hogy teljesen nem futottak lyukra, hiszen a kocsit megtalálták. Az ezredes utasította egyik emberét, hogy nyissa ki a kocsit, hogy azt is át tudják vizsgálni, de mikor a tiszt felnézett rá már tudta, hogy végzetes döntést hozott.

„_Mi a f…" _az adás itt megszakadt és csak egy óriási robbanást hallottak a kint ülők. Emese éppen a szájához emelte a rádiót, hogy megkérje az ezredest az utolsó adás ismétlésére, mikor a robbanás hangja és fénye elérte őket. A rádió azonnal kiesett a kezéből és fél percre teljes síri csend uralkodott el a kocsiban. Senki se akarta elhinni, ami történt. Végül Emese a gázra taposott és a raktár felé vette útját, majd mikor meglátta a lángokban álló épületet a még mindig az ölében fekvő rádióért nyúlt és riasztotta a tűzoltókat, tűzszerészeket és a rendőrséget.

A látvány, ami fogadta őket borzasztó volt: az egész raktár égett, a tető a robbanás erejétől beszakadt és már az egyik fal is félig beomlott, habár lehetetlennek tűnt, hogy bárki is túlélte volna a robbanást azért Emese megpróbálta utoljára utolérni a csapatot, de semmi visszajelzést nem kapott. Mérgében a rádiót a műszerfalhoz vágta majd kiszállt a kocsiból az ajtót ugyanekkora erővel bevágva maga után a terepjáró elé állt, ahova előbb Jack majd Sam, Daniel és Teal'c követték, és együtt nézték tehetetlenül, ahogy az egész hely a lángok martalékává vállt.

„Hogy az a jó…Velük kellett volna mennem!" Csóválta a fejét Emese miközben az ökle a már tőle megszokott erővel találkozott a kocsi motorháztetejével.

Jack sajnos túl jól ismerte ezt az érzést és igyekezett minél hamarabb helyrerázni a századost mielőtt ő is elkezdi magát hibáztatni, mint azt oly sok katona tette és teszi ilyen helyzetekben. „Igen és? Mire lett volna jó, hogy te is ott vagy?" a határozott vezetői hang, mint jó katonát, Emesét is hamar kirángatta az önsajnálatból. „Maga is meg akar halni? Elment az esze százados?" rivallt rá Jack, hogy végleg letaszítsa erről a gondolatmenetről Emesét és ez látszólag működött is.

„Csak találjuk meg azokat a rohadt NID-seket! Nem fogják megköszönni, amit kapni fognak." Mint képzett, született harcosok mind Sam, Jack, Teal'c és Emese tudták, hogy kétféleképpen lehet a fájdalommal, a mondhatatlan veszteséggel megküzdeni. Vagy úgy, hogy az ember lelki ronccsá válik és elkezd sírni – ami nem méltó egy igazi harcoshoz -, vagy pedig revansért kiállt kontrollált, de mindent elsöprő dühvel és ekkor jaj annak, aki mindennek áldozata lesz.

**/ 12-17. nap /**

Bárki, aki tiszta fejjel tudott gondolkodni az ügyre állt. Hivatalosan a csapat tagjai egy gyakorlat során vesztették életüket egy terroristák által előre elhelyezett robbanóanyag miatt. Azt, hogy a gyakorlatról miért nem volt egy hivatalos feljegyzés sem Emese apjának volt tiszte kimagyarázni. A katonai ügyészség legjobb nyomozói ahelyett, hogy a tettest keresték volna a 'felelősök' nyakára másztak megnehezítve ezzel az amúgysem egyszerű nyomozást. Petőfi tábornokot és a lányát legalább 4-szer hallgatták ki és az elkerülhetetlen bekövetkezett. Emesének az utolsó beszélgetésen elpattant a húr és rendesen helyretette az őt faggató ügyészt.

„_Az istenért, hősök voltak. Értünk haltak meg még ha ez magának fel nem fogható, mert ezek a fiúk még a gyakorlatok során is a mi hőseink voltak. Ahelyett, hogy egy átkozott papír_ _miatt zaklatnak minket minden áldott nap, mi lenne, ha a tetteseket keresnék?"_ fakadt ki Emese majd feldúltan elhagyta a termet maga mögött hagyva pár teljesen ledöbbent katonatársát.

A százados nagy szerencséjére az ügyészségen volt pár befolyásos tiszt, aki osztotta a véleményét és volt akkora hatalma, hogy megrántsa a pórázt az ügyben nyomozó ügyészen így vele már nem kellett foglalkozni.

Az egyértelmű volt mindenki számára, hogy a bombát a CSK1-nek szánta az NID, de az még mindig nem volt tiszta, honnan tudhattak a rajtaütésről. A Nemzetbiztonságnál a nyomozók gőzerővel tették a dolgukat, de sehogy se sikerült megtalálni a hiányzó láncszemet. A besúgót.

Mikor már kezdték úgy érezni, hogy az egész reménytelen, hisz mindenkit, aki tudott az akcióról lenyomoztak és szemmel tartottak így lehetetlen volt, hogy bárki is átmenjen a rostán, Emese telefonja megszólalt és mikor a beszélgetésnek vége volt a százados már a fegyveréért nyúlt, ami az asztalon mellette feküdt. Nem kellett több Sam, Jack, Daniel és Teal'c azonnal követte őt.

„Martinovics az."

„Hogy a fenébe lehet?"

„Kovács hívott."

„Az unszimpatikus volt KGBs?"

„Az. Szólt, hogy ma Martinovicsnál látott egy szatellites telefont, amit a megfigyelést végző ügynököknél levő vevő nem tud befogni. A rohadék állami tulajdont használt, ahhoz hogy elárulja az államot."

A Nemzetbiztonsági ügynök kocsija mögé parkoltak, majd Emese kiszállt és átült az előttük álló kocsiba.

„_Összesen öten vannak Martinoviccsal együtt. A szomszédok szerint az amerikaiak egy hete költöztek be és üzletembereknek mondják magukat. Martinovics most van itt először."_ Jelentette a fiatal ügynök.

„_Házkutatási?"_ Ebben a pillanatban a kocsiban lévő faxgép életre kelt és kiköpte a kért papírt. Emese hálát adott az égnek, hogy létezett olyan bíró, aki alá is írta a parancsot mégha a vád nem is állt annyira szilárd lábakon egy olyan emberrel szemben, mint a köztiszteletben álló Martinovics ügynök, akinek elég sok barátja volt felsőbb körökben így kérdéses volt, hogy bárkiben is lesz elég mersz, hogy szignálja a papírt.

A lényeg az volt, hogy így már a behatolás törvénybe nem fog ütközni. Az már más kérdés, hogy az egyetlen hivatalosan eljáró személy Emese lesz. A CSK1, azzal, hogy részt vesz, elég nagy bajba kerülhet.

A frissen érkezett papírral a kezében Emese visszament az autójukba és ismertette a helyzetet a CSK1-gyel majd a biztonság kedvéért megkérdezte még egyszer, hogy biztosan be akarnak-e ők is menni felvállalva ezzel az esetleges jogi zűrt.

Jack még utoljára megerősítette a szándékuk komolyságát. „Azt a bombát nekünk szánták így elég sok közünk van az ügyhöz. Különben is mire ideér az erősítés a mocsadékok megszagolják a bajt és lelécelnek míg tudnak." Mikor Emese egyetértően bólintott Jack kiadta a parancsokat, mint rangidős. „Oké bármennyire is útálom a parancs még mindig áll: nem lövünk csak ha nagyon muszáj."

Miután kiszálltak a kocsiból Emese jelzett a kocsiban ülő ügynöknek, hogy figyelje a kijáratot majd behatoltak az épületbe és fel a harmadikra. A folyosón embertelen zajt kreált egy feltehetőleg kamasz vagy kamaszodó egyén által maximális hangerőn hallgatott hi-fi berendezés, így lehetetlen volt bármit is meghallani, de azért a formalitás kedvéért szépen nőisen – az ajtót alig érintve – Emese bekopogott az NID ügynökök lakásának ajtaján. Bár jól tudta, hogy nem értik, magyarul bekiáltott majd miután végzett a formális résszel Teal'c felé bólintott, aki, ahogy az a nagykönyvben meg van írva az ajtó melletti falnak hátával támaszkodva jobb lábát meglendítve berúgta az ajtót, amin először Jack, majd Emese, Sam, Teal'c és végül Daniel hatolt be.

Az első két NID ügynök a nappaliban üldögélt jópár alkoholt anno tartalmazó üveg társaságában. Mikor meglátták Teal'cet a vigyor azonnal eltűnt az arcukról és látszott, hogy a tény, hogy a CSK1 éppen most rontott be a lakásukba rendesen ledöbbentette őket. Nagy valószínűséggel senki nem közölte velük, hogy az amerikai csapat nem vett részt az akcióban, mint ahogy azt előzőleg a Nemzetbiztonsági Hivataltól kérvényezte Petőfi tábornok, így a 'CSK1 végleges eltávolítása' missziójuk nem járt sikerrel.

A másik két ügynök éppen Martinoviccsal beszélgetett a konyhában, mikor Sam, Emese és Jack fegyvereinek rossz oldalára kerültek. Bár tekintve a tetteiket pont a jó oldalon voltak.

A besúgó magyar ügynökön látszott, hogy rájött nagyonis elszámolta magát. Túlzott önbizalmában nem olvasta el a robbantásról szóló aktákat így fogalma sem volt arról, hogy a CSK1 nem veszett oda. És mivel az elmúlt napokban túlságosan lefoglalta a dagadó számlája, a 'felelősök' folytonos piszkálása, és a tény, hogy egy titkos ügynökség tagja lett, valahogy nem vette észre, hogy a nyomozásban az amerikaiak is részt vettek.

Miközben Emese fegyvert keresett Martinovicsnál a férfi szája be nem állt. A hangsúlyból Sam és Jack tudta, hogy az ügynök kellemetlenkedik Emesével és a százados arcán látszott, hogy ha ez így megy tovább a férfi nem köszöni meg, amit kapni fog. Jack már épp azon gondolkodott jobb lenne inkább neki befejezni a bilincselést, mikor látta, hogy Martinovics a CSK1-ről kezd el beszélni, mivel minden jelenlevő tagon végigvezette a tekintetét. Mielőtt bárki bármit tudott volna tenni Emese már kezelésbe is vette a férfit, aki ekkor még nem volt teljesen megbilincselve így akár védekezhetett is volna, ha tudott volna, de a századosban még mindig ott csörgedezett a különleges alakulatos vér. Egy jólirányzott jobbhorgot követően Martinovics padlót fogott és ott is maradt. Magyarul motyogott pár mondatot miközben egyértelműen törött orrát szorongatta. Emese felé állt és ekkor Sam és Jack komolyan féltek attól, hogy ebből még gyilkosság lesz, de a százados nem tett semmilyen fenyegető mozdulatot csak beszélt.

„_Áruló vagy és gyilkos. Szemenköpted a hazát, mikor elárultad titkait, gyilkos lettél, mikor megölted fiait és lányait. Elkövetted a két legnagyobb bűnt. Elintézem, hogy szánalmas életed végéig egy nyirkos, ablak nélküli cellában kelljen élned, te **senki**!" _

**/ 24. nap /**

**/ 10:26, Szépművészeti Múzeum, titkos raktár /**

A Martinovics-féle kis incidens után Emesét behivatták belső ellenőrzésre, melynek ideje alatt eltiltották a CSK1-től, akik elnöki engedéllyel folytathatták kutatói munkájukat, de szépen megkérték őket, hogy ha lehet, ne keveredjenek bele újabb nemzetközi botrányt is kiváltható ügyekbe. Hogy ez tényleg ne fordulhasson elő két nemzetőrt rendeltek ki melléjük, akik civilruhásként, mint két nagyratermett árnyék követték a csapatot mindenhova. És persze a fegyvereiket is be kellett szolgáltatniuk 'önként'.

Az asgard követ még az NID lakáson megtalálták, de a nyomozó hivatal 5 napon keresztül ült rajta mondván: el kellett dönteniük, hogy valójában törvényes módon találták-e meg. Miután a tárgyalások véget értek Daniel és az illetékes szervek között, a nyomozás lezárult állítólag Emese hathatós segítségének köszönhetően gyorsan sikerült felgöngyölíteni a szálakat. Így Daniel és Sam elég jól el is voltak az utóbbi 2 napban, nem úgy, mint Jack és Teal'c, akik kénytelenek voltak sakkozással és egyéb játékokkal elűzni erős unalmukat.

Daniel meg tudta győzni az új felelős tábornokot afelől, hogy tekintve a lehetséges nagy mennyiségű fordítandó szöveget képeket kell készíteni az oldalakról és azokat kénytelenek lesznek kiengedni az Egyesült Államokba, ahol több erre szakosodott ember van. A döntésben persze az is közrejátszott, hogy a magyar hatóságok szerettek volna minél hamarabb megszabadulni a bajkeverő amerikaiaktól így szinte mindenbe belementek, ami megrövidíthette az ittlétüket.

Már csak egy akadály volt. Rá kellett jönni, hogyan kell lapozni. Az utóbbi napokban a sakkon és egyéb játékon kívül azért volt még egy dolog, ami mindennél szórakoztatóbb volt: Daniel és a tudósok 'próbálkozásai' a lapozásra.

A mai nap sem telt másképpen. Jack és Teal'c reggelijüket fogyasztották az asztalnál és közben jót vigyorogtak a csapatuk két tudósán és a magyar archeológusokon, amint azok fel le rohangáltak a kővel a kezükben a leletek körül. A 'majomkodásba' még az új asszisztens, akit Emese helyett rendeltek a CSK1 mellé – egy alacsony, duci kissé koros hölgy, akinél már csak a káposzta lehetett savanyúbb - is beszállt.

Sam úgy döntött tart egy kis pihenőt. Egyébként is az új asszisztens az agyára ment még neki is. Már az első nap Jack megjegyezte, hogy ez nem lesz jó, de akkor a többiek még azt mondták adni kell neki egy esélyt, de mára már Samnek is kellemetlen volt, ahogy a nő munkának tekintette őket, mint egy életunt bébiszitter. Szépen beosztotta a napjukat – ami a 10 órás munkaidőről 8-ra csökkent utazással együtt - és a formális beszélgetésen kívül másra nem volt hajlandó bármilyen nyájasan is kérdezték.

„Uram, mi lenne, ha a folytonos nevetés mellett segítene is?" érdeklődött Sam miközben nekikezdett egy zsemlének. Újabb rossz pont a bébiszitterüknek: zsemle és szőlő, mert az egészséges. Az más kérdés, hogy nem serkenti úgy az agyat, mint mondjuk a fánk vagy a zselé, ami mindennapos táplálék volt még mikor Emese gondoskodott az étkeztetésükről. Ami még borzasztóbb volt, és amivel Daniel unszimpátiáját – amit lássuk be azért elég lehetetlen tekintve, hogy Daniel a legpacifikusabb egyén kerek e Földön – kiérdemelte az öreg, a legfontosabb dolog hiányzott az asztalról nap, mint nap: a kávé. Daniel életvonala és egyben, - ahogy Jack szokta mondani – az a folyadék, amiből a második legtöbb található Danielben a vér után … bár lehet inkább a vér szorul a második helyre ilyen sűrű napokon. Jack már az első nap megszánta az elvonási tünetekkel küszködő tudósait, de mikor megkérte az asszisztenst, hogy hozzon kávét az közölte vele, hogy ő nem felszolgálónő. Erre Jack motyogott valamit, amit szerencséjére senki sem hallott majd megkérte a hölgyet, hogy akkor legalább ő és Teal'c hagy menjenek ki kávéért, erre a válasz az volt, hogy nem hagyhatják el az épületet. Mikor végül Jack úgy döntött akkor a hotelből hoznak majd kávét az asszisztens közölte, hogy csak azt az ételt és italt fogyaszthatják, amit a Hivatal ad, mivel nem tudhatják, hogy esetlegesen nem maradt-e még NID ügynök szabadon, aki mérgezéssel próbálkozna. Ezen Jack már csak nevetni tudott és inkább feladta a próbálkozásait.

„Ah, ki vagyok én, hogy elvegyem a maguk szórakozását, Carter?" Viccelődött Jack tudva, hogy az őrnagy se gondolta komolyan, hogy Daniel valaha is egy lelet környékére engedi.

Sam jót mosolygott mikor ő is helyet foglalt, és mint kívülálló gyönyörködött a 'Daniel Showban'. Az asztalon körülnézve csak vizespalackot látott, hiába tudott volna ölni egy kávéért reménytelen eset volt. Ráadásul még a palack sem akart kinyílni. Jack, látva a koffein elvonási tünetektől szenvedő őrnagy harcát a vízzel jobbnak látta segíteni. Az üvegen volt egy magyar felirat, ami elmagyarázta, hogy az új palack milyen szuper, mert ilyen meg olyan biztonsági zár van rajta így tuti nem folyik ki, de ezt amerikai ember nem tudta elolvasni. Jack mégis ki tudta nyitni egy kattintás után. Látva Sam kíváncsi tekintetét egy szomorú mosollyal az arcán megjegyezte, hogy ezt még Emese mutatta neki.

„Maga is hallotta a hadügyminiszter urat, nem fogják nagyon megbüntetni. Helyesen cselekedett…még ha nem is a törvény betűi szerint" nyugtatta az őrnagy a teljesen érthető okokból aggódó ezredest, aki ezzel nem volt egyedül. Az egész csapat aggódott a századosért, aki ezalatt a pár nap alatt a szívükbe lopta magát és csak most, hogy új asszisztenst kaptak érzékelték, hogy mennyi mindent tett értük, amit vagy nem szabadott volna vagy csak egyszerűen nem kellett volna megtennie.

„Csak még azelőtt szeretnék róla hallani mielőtt elmegyünk" sóhajtott Jack félve, hogy újra elveszti a barátját.

„Haligali Táborozók!" hallatszott az üdvözlés egy nagyon ismerős hangon éppen ebben a pillanatban. Mindenki az ajtó felé fordult, ahol a hang forrása állt egy nagy vigyorral az arcán.

„Emese!" kiáltott fel megkönnyebbülve a CSK1 összes tagja.

„Asszem az volnék." Daniel már ott állt az orra előtt és mivel a kávéelvonás miatt már nem hitt a szemeinek így azonnal átölelte a kissé meglepett századost, hogy megbizonyosodjon arról, hogy nem csak a képzelete szüleménye. „Én is örülök, hogy látlak, Daniel."

Mikor Daniel eleresztette a századost a többiek már mind ott gyülekeztek Emese körül és Daniel mögött. Először Sam lépett elé majd látva az egyenruhát előbb tisztelgett utána ő is átölelte a másik nőt. „Annyira örülünk, hogy újra itt vagy, Emese. Ugye maradsz?" kérdezte halkan nehogy a másik asszisztens meghallja. Emese jót mosolygott mikor körbenézve látta, hogy a CSK1 összes tagja valahogy nem tudta nagyon a szívébe fogadni utódját. Most, hogy mind közel álltak, láthatták, hogy a százados túl volt pár elég kemény napon és csak remélték, hogy a következmények nem voltak túl súlyosak és még velük maradhat kedvenc segítőjük.

„Amíg nem kapok totálisan ellenkező parancsot maradhatok, de úgy hallom ti nemsokára hazamentek."

Most Jack lépett elé és tisztelgés után ő is átölelte régi barátját majd a tőle szokásos módon megjegyezte, hogy ez csak Danielen múlik.

Végül Teal'c vette át Jack helyét és Emese legnagyobb meglepetésére ő is megölelte. Szegényen látszott, hogy az új bébiszitter teljesen kikészíti, mivel ő nem tűnt olyan megértőnek, mint Emese, mikor valami Tau'ri dolgot el kellett magyarázni. „Én magam is nagymértékben örülök a visszatérésednek, Emese."

„Huh, ez nagyon jólesett. Én is örülök a viszontlátásnak. Odabent nemigen akarták velem közölni, hogy itt vagytok-e még, de mikor láttam a két civilruhás nemzetőrt megkönnyebbültem."

„Ah, nos, igen, még egy ideig itt leszünk. A lapozás kicsit több időt igényel, mint gondoltam" vallotta be Daniel és közben igyekezett nem Jackre nézni. Reménykedett abban, hogy most, hogy Emese visszatért, nem ötpercente fogja megkérdezni, hogy mikor mennek már végre haza, mert unatkozik.

„Ebben az esetben, ha az oldalak nem szólnak közbe szeretném mindannyiotokat meghívni a temetésre és az utána megrendezésre kerülő virrasztásra a _Csárdá_ban."

„Még szép, hogy elmegyünk oldalak ide vagy oda."

„Remek." Emese nagy levegőt vett majd kezét az arcán végigfuttatva kifújta azt. Vége volt a nehéz napoknak – legalábbis a legnehezebbeknek biztosan – végre újra a barátaival lehet és fellélegezhet egy kis időre. Ahogy engedte magát egy kicsit kicsúszni a kemény katonai korlátok közül, rögtön megérezte mennyire elfáradt az elmúlt napok eseményeibe. „Le kell ülnöm."

Miután mind helyet foglaltak az asztal körül székeken vagy könyvhalmokon - ki hogyan – el is kezdték kérdezgetni Emesétől, hogy mi is történt.

„Az elmúlt pár napot, míg nem végezhettem a munkámat, azzal töltöttem, hogy a nyomozóknak segítettem felgöngyölíteni az NID szálat, hogy az ügynökök ne tudjanak kibújni a felelősség alól. A Martinovics ügy miatt csak egy fegyelmit kaptam, pár hónap jutalékmegvonást, de mást nem, mivel szerencsémre a bizottság tagjai körülbelül annyira csípték Martinovicsot, mint én. De ha a belső ellenőrzés végleg végez valószínűleg egy időre eltiltanak majd a munkámtól tekintve, hogy a testi sértés csak egy vádpont volt a sok közül. Ha az összeset összeadjuk legalább egy évre kizárnak a nemzetközi kapcsolatok csoportjából és valaki titkárnője leszek míg le nem jár a büntetésem." Hallva a nem túl boldog történetet mindenki kicsit kedveszegett lett, de Emese nem hagyhatta, hogy ő miatta legyen rossz a morál ezért azonnal megfeledkezett személyes problémáiról és várható, nem túl fényes, jövőjéről. Egy mosolyt csalt fel arcára és jókedélyűen megérdeklődte, hogy hogyan telt a CSK1 utóbbi pár napja.

Daniel azonnal a jegyzeteiért nyúlt és örült, hogy végre megoszthatja valakivel felfedezéseit. Igaz most mondta el vagy ötödjére, hogy mit jelent a szöveg az egyes oldalakon, de a munkája mindig el tudta vele feledtetni, hogy milyen világban is él. A történelembe fordulni mégiscsak egyszerűbb volt, mint szembenézni a 21. századdal.

„Egyenlőre végeztem az alapos fordítással minden oldalon. A magyar oldalhoz képest van pár plusz információ, mint például, hogy összesen harminc csapat dolgozott három különböző galaxisban. Ezekből tíz volt magyar, tíz jaffa és tíz vegyes. Egyszerű békealakulatok voltak és akkor léptek közbe mikor már az Asgardok diplomáciája csődöt mondott. Úgy körülbelül ennyi."

**/ 12:43, Szépművészeti Múzeum, titkos raktár /**

Míg a magyar archeológusok és az asszisztens kimentek ebédelni magukra hagyva ezzel a CSK1-et és Emesét a munka ment tovább. De most már Jacknek volt egy nevetőtársa is, mert hát Teal'c elmegy mosolygó társnak, de a nevetés nála csak akkor jön, ha emberi fogyasztásra alkalmatlan Jaffa vicceket süt el.

Daniel az asztal tetején üldögélt kezében egy kávés bögrével, amit úgy fél órája Emese és Jack csent neki a múzeum igazgatójának irodájából, mikor már megunták, hogy Daniel egyre jobban kezdett hasonlítani az öreg asszisztensre. „Nem értem. Az előbb Doktor Kossuth kezébe adtam a követ és esküszöm, hogy megmozdult a kő, de aztán semmi. A másik kettő archeológusnál is ugyanez volt, de lehet, hogy csak káprázott a szemem az elvonási tünetek miatt."

„Nah, majd én." Jack már tényleg nagyon unhatta magát, mert önként jelentkezett egy kis 'majomkodásra'. Sam a kezébe dobta a követ, de végig kérdően nézett az ezredesre, mintha elment volna az esze szegény Jacknek. „A gének." Rövid velős magyarázatával sikerült teljesen racionális alapot adnia a rá annyira nem jellemző cselekedetnek. Persze ő azért nem vitte annyira túlzásba a próbálkozást. Elhúzta párszor a kis fehér mütyűrt a kövek felett majd mikor semmi hatása sem volt az egésznek visszament a helyére és Daniel ölébe dobta a követ. „Én megtettem, amit megkövetelt a haza."

Még vagy fél óra telt el és még mindig nem volt semmi előrelépés hiába elemezte a létező összes felületet többmilliós gépekkel Sam semmit nem talált. Daniel éppen az egyik kő legtetején állt és, amit a fehér kővel csinált emlékeztette Jacket egy jelenetre az Oroszlánkirályból, amitől nevetőroham tört rá. Mikor kezdtek Daniel akciói egyre elkeseredettebbekké válni Sam az asztalhoz sétált és pont az ezredes elé lépett teljesen eltakarva így a szenvedő archeológust.

„Héjj! Őszintén Carter, nem mintha nem szeretném az alakját – és igyekszem kihangsúlyozni, hogy a következő kijelentésem nem arra utalás, hogy elhízott, mert ahogy látom az maga számár lehetetlen – szóval csak annyit szeretnék mondani, hogy pont eltakarja a kilátást!" Hiába a szépen illedelmesen megfogalmazott tiltakozás Sam egy centit sem mozdult csak mikor Jack igyekezett mellette elnézni. „Oké, most komolyan Carter, mit vár tőlem? Én már megpróbáltam. Csak annyit tudok, hogy hogyan kell Thort hívni…:" Sam hirtelen gyökeret vert.

„Daniel!" kiáltott hátra Sam.

A kissé irritált archeológus feje hirtelen előtűnt az egyik kő mögül. „Igen?"

„Az ezredes rájött a megoldásra…megint!"

Daniel visszasétált az asztalhoz majd Jack elé helyezte a követ, aki pár másodperc alatt el is küldte a jelet.

„És most mi lesz?" kérdezte Daniel a szemét dörzsölgetve a szemüvege mögött.

„Türelem Danny fiú, türelem. Még a fénynek is kell egy kis idő, hogy odajusson Thor barátunkhoz."

„Nem kellett volna inkább kevesebb betonon át küldeni a jelet?" fordult kérdésével a kételkedően néző Samhez Daniel, de ebben a másodpercben megjelent mögöttük Thor hologramja.

„Héj Thor!" Jack fültől fülig vigyorral és integetéssel köszöntötte kisbarátját. „Ő itt Emese Petőfi százados az új régi barátunk."

„Egy magyar földlakó. Üdvözöllek," kis feje apró billentésével adott nyomatékot szavainak. „Nagyon örülök, hogy találkozhatok végre egy magyar egyénnel is a fajtátokból."

„Én is örülök, hogy találkozhatok egy Asgarddal. Már sokat hallottam magáról Thor Főparancsnok." Mindenki legnagyobb meglepetésére Emese meg se rezzent a kis földönkívüli láttán. Teal'c után persze már mindenre fel volt készülve.

„Már mindannyian nagyon vártuk, hogy végre újra találkozhassunk volt szövetségeseinkkel. Mikor O'Neill először kapcsolatba lépett velünk azt hittük ő is közületek való, de rá kellett jönnünk, hogy ahogy a dolgok megváltoztak a mi galaxisunkban úgy itt a Földön is."

Az eddig az asgardok számára különleges Jack hirtelen úgy érezte mégse olyan különleges és a maga gyermeki módján ezt közölte is szürke barátjával. „Thor pajti, ezzel most azt akarod mondani, hogy nem szeretsz?"

De persze úgy tűnt a számos klónozás bizonyos érzelmeket is kiölt az asgardból … vagy csak egyszerűen nehéz volt számára felfogni a bonyolult emberi szarkazmust és a mögötte rejlő érzelmeket egyszóval magát Jacket. „Meg kell értened O'Neill, hogy az őseim és még páran a ma is élők közül szoros kapcsolatban éltek a szövetségeseikkel, a magyarokkal, így az irántuk táplált bizalmunk nagyobb." Lassan, mikor már Samen és Danielen is látszott, hogy ez nem tesz túl jót az önbecsülésüknek, Thor felfogta az emberek félelmeit és igyekezett megnyugtatni őket. „De az elmúlt években bebizonyítottátok, hogy bennetek is meg lehet bízni."

„Ez jólesett" jegyezte meg Jack és a szarkazmusát megint félreértő Thor ügyet sem vetett rá.

„Gondolom a tudás könyvtára miatt hívtatok."

„Akadt egy kis problémánk a lapozásnál" mondta Daniel, akinek ez a 'kis probléma' már nagyon az agyára ment.

„Csak a szövetség tagjai olvashatják el. Bocsássatok meg, de most mennem kell. Örültem a találkozásnak" bólintott Emese felé, aki egy félszeg mosollyal az arcán integetett neki. „O'Neill, Carter őrnagy, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, remélem még találkozunk." Ezzel újra csak öten maradtak a szobában. Öten totálisan tanácstalanul, hogy Thor megjegyzése mit is jelenthetett.

„Talán úgy gondolta, hogy a kő csak asgardok, jaffák és magyarok kezében működik" gondolkodott hangosan Jack.

„Kizárt. Teal'c kipróbálta és nem működött és a három archeológus is megpróbálta semmi siker." Daniel már-már feladni látszott a rejtélyt mikor Emese a kezébe vette a követ és a Danny-kő felé indult határozott léptekkel. A CSK1 tagjai zavarodottan összenéztek, majd Jack vállat rántott, felállt és követte a századost Sam, Daniel és Teal'c utána.

Ahogy elhúzta a követ az 'első oldal' felirat felett a fekete lapokon látható betűk hirtelen átváltoztak. Daniel álla majd leesett a csodálkozástól. „Ez-ez hogy lehet?" dadogta kérdését, ami mindenkit foglalkoztatott.

„Bevándorlók" hangzott a rövid válasz ezzel nem túl kisegítve a meglepett csapattagokat. „A három archeológus csak annyira magyar, mint mondjuk te, Daniel. Ez itt Magyarországon mindennapos dolog. Olyan, hogy igazi magyar nemigen létezik hála a számos népvándorlásnak, be-, és kitelepítésnek, lakosságcsere-programnak és más egyéb embermozgással járó folyamatnak. Sokan mondanák, hogy én sem vagyok tősgyökeres magyar, mivel Petőfi Sándor, akitől a családnevünk származik, sem volt 'klasszikus értelemben vett magyar', de az én családom teljesen más okokból változtatott nevet, mint azt más családok tették a háborúk idején. Ami pedig az asszisztenst illeti, hát neki még a nevéből is látszik, hogy innen keletre született."

„És mi van Teal'ckel?" tette fel az egyértelmű kérdést Jack.

„Uram, a szövetségek általában vezetők között köttetnek. A jaffák vezetői pedig általában goa'uldok. Lehetséges, hogy csak egy goa'uld tudná használni a köveket."

**/ 27. nap /**

**/ 18:00 Csárda /**

A temetés után mindenki a Csárdába igyekezett a virrasztásra. Miután elhangzott a magyar himnusz a nap során másodszorra megkezdődött a 'mulatság'. A tradicionális zenekar az idő múlásával egyre jobban belemelegedett a játékba és velük egyenes arányban a jelenlévők is az elfogyasztott alkohol tartalmú italok segítségével belemelegedtek a táncba. Minél több ember csatlakozott a tánchoz, annál magasabbra ugrándoztak a poharak az asztalokon, mivel a fa padlózat az ütemes mozgástól rezgésbe jött.

Jack - Teal'c hivatalos eseményeken foglalatoskodó bébiszittere - hirtelen állástalan lett, mikor a nagyfiút pár lovász és csikós elrabolta, hogy a jaffa megismerkedhessen a magyar lovakkal. Daniel a pultnál üldögélt pár katonával így Jack hozzájuk csatlakozott majd mikor a beszélgetés elterelődött egy számára nem túl érdekfeszítő téma felé Sam és Emese felé vette útját. „Hölgyeim!"

„Minek köszönhetjük megtisztelő társaságát uram?"

„Gondoltam felvállalom a jelenlévő 'egyedülálló férfiak irigye' posztot és beszédbe elegyedek imádatuk két tárgyával." A megjegyzésnek megvolt a kívánt hatása: mindkét nő kissé pirosabbá vált. „Miről folyik a diskurzus?" Érdeklődött Jack miután elfoglalta a Sammel szemben levő széket.

„Asztrofizikáról és más egyébről" válaszolt Emese, aki érezhetően gyorsabban rehabilitálódott a bók okozta sokkból.

„Más egyéb. Na, ahhoz lehet még hozzá is tudok szólni. De azt hiszem tudok valami még ennél is érdekfeszítőbbet." Sam és Emese tekintetéből ki lehetett olvasni, hogy számukra az előző beszélgetésük is elég érdekes volt, de Jack O'Neillt meggyőzni ennek igazáról egy kilátástalan harcnak bizonyult volna így inkább hozzá se kezdtek. „Azt hiszem Daniel ki fogja próbálni vagy már ki is próbálta a pálinkátokatEmese."

„Ó, Te jó ég!" Fél pillanat alatt Emese már a pultnál is termett, de Daniel kilengési rátájából ítélve elkésett. „D'oh. Hogy bírja az ivást?" Fordult Emese az éppen mögé érő Samhez és Jackhez.

„Egy üveg padlóhoz vágja" felelte Jack fél szemét Danielen tartva hátha a gravitáció nyeri meg az ingacsatát. Nem mintha szándékában állt volna elkapni vagy ilyesmi, de látni szerette volna magát a newtoni győzelmet.

„_Mennyit ivott_?" Két őrmester ült Daniel mellett, mindketten teljesen ártatlan arckifejezéssel szemlélték az archeológus állapotát.

„_Úgy 2 pohárral"_ válaszolta az egyik értetlen tekintetével a pálinkás üveget olvasgatva hátha valami extra erőset sikerült a tudósba önteni, de ki tud erősebb pálinkát a házi pálinkánál.

„Ezt nem értem" rázta a fejét tanácstalanul Emese. Körülnézve nem látott más üveget Daniel mellett így még az se lehetett, hogy mást is ivott volna.

„Az ezredes egy üveg sörről beszélt." A Sam által adott kis plusz információ már elegendő volt Daniel állapotának megértésére.

„_Csak azt kérdezte meg, hogy jó ital-e. Még szép hogy igennel válaszoltunk_" mentegetőzött az őrmester.

„Daniel, hallasz engem?" Emese nekilendült, hogy kiderítse mennyire nagy a 'baj'.

„Tisztán és érthetően!" Hiába a hangos zene, azért a hangerő, amit Daniel használt egy hangyányit magasabb volt, mint azt a körülmények megkívánták.

„Daniel, ha lehet mára szüntesd be az alkohol fogyasztást. OK?"

„Okkézsokké, Százados" kiáltotta Daniel majd egy elég nevetségeset szalutált melynek végén a lendület majdnem segédkezett neki a szék elhagyásában. A biztonság kedvéért Sam vele maradt, hogy rajta tartsa a szemét.

Ez úgy 20 perce történt. Azóta Jack csatlakozott a hadügyminiszterhez és a különleges alakulat tábornokához kihasználva, hogy végre beszélgethetnek egy kicsit a régi szép időkről. Emese és hegedűje a színpadon kötött ki a zenészek között.

Egy régi 1800-as évek közepéről származó nótát játszottak Emeséék. Daniel az elfogyasztott alkoholnak hála még jobb nyelvésszé lett és az első ismétlés után már tudta a dal szövegét. Ugyanakkor az alkohol nem csak képzettebbé, de gátlástalanabbá is tette, így mikor már úgy érezte, hogy simán el tudja dalolni a sorokat hirtelen felpattant a pulttól és a táncparkett felé vette az útját. Olyan gyorsan cselekedett, hogy a kissé becsípett Sam nem tudott mit reagálni csak remélte, hogy azért akkora nagy hülyeséget nem tesz.

"A jó lovas katonának be jól vagyon dolga. Eszik iszik a sátorban semmire sincs gondja. Hej élet be gyöngy élet, ennél szebb sem lehet, csak az jöjjön katonának, aki ilyet szeret." Mikor ezek a sorok a nem megszokott énekes hangján hangzottak el és mindenki más elhallgatott így csak egyetlen ember énekelt és az nem más volt, mint a kissé elázott Daniel, Jack azonnal felkapta a fejét. Hírtelen nem hitte el, amit látott és halott. Az egyik sarokban ült Emese édesapjával és nagyapjával és éppen azt ecsetelte, hogy milyen jó is a csapata, sőt, éppen Danielt méltatta, mikor mindez megtörtént.

„Látom tényleg remek nyelvész a te doktor Jacksonod, Jack" jegyezte meg Emese édesapja majd mindkét tábornok nevetésben tört ki. Mikor Daniel még a táncot is utánozni akarta, de a sarka tenyerével való összecsapása már túlhaladta a vertikális helyzetben kivitelezhető képességein és szép magyar kifejezéssel élve 'seggre huppant' Jack is csatlakozott a nevetéshez.

A táncosok segítettek új megasztárjuknak felállni és folytatni a Micheal Flatleyt megszégyenítő karrierjét, de most már igyekeztek elkapni még mielőtt újra a lába helyett a fara találkozik a padlóval.

**/ Később a Csárda előtt /**

Az ég valóban rendkívül tiszta volt és csillagokkal telitűzdelt, ahogy azt Emese ígérte. Amint Jack kilépett friss levegőre éhesen szemei az eget kezdték el fürkészni. Egy dolog biztos, soha nem fogja megunni a csillagok látványát.

Egy kicsivel arrébb a Csárdától volt egy pad, amit Emese foglalt el úgy tíz perccel ezelőtt, mikor a tüdeje és a kissé megviselt dobhártyája arra késztette, hogy eltöltsön egy kis időt odakint.

Jack halkan mellé lépett és bár látta, hogy Emese egy pillantást se vetett rá, mert szemei a csillagokban gyönyörködtek, azért tudta, hogy különleges alakulatban kiforrott ember lévén tudomása volt arról, hogy az ezredes ott áll, talán még azt is hallotta, amikor felé vette útját.

"Mi jót csinálsz idekint?" Érdeklődött Jack, miközben kissé fáradt testét Emese mellé helyezte a padon.

"Gondolkozom."

"Túl sok ideig voltál együtt Carterrel."

Emese csak mosolygott tudván, hogy hiába reklamál folyton Jack, hogy Sam túl sokat gondolkozik, azért imádja, hogy legalább valaki gondolkozik helyette is néha.

"Emlékszel, hogy meséltem neked a nyugalom földjéről?" Jack csak bólintott egyet. Hogy felejthette volna el azt a napot, mikor Ugandában azt hitték, hogy most végleg elérte őket az a bizonyos utolsó golyó. Sebesüléseik lelassították őket, így mindkettejüket hátrahagyták a csapattársaik és végül ketten együtt jutottak ki a bajból. Mindennap készen álltak a halálra és egymást nyugtatták, hogy odaát majd csak jobb lesz. Aztán egy nap Jack szörnyen rosszul lett és ekkor Emese úgy döntött nem hagyja őt hátra, hanem inkább vár egy napot hátha jobban lesz. Egész nap történeteket mesélt Jacknek és az egyik a nyugalom földjéről szólt, a csillagok világáról, hogy odakint teljes béke és nyugalom van. Persze most, hogy mindketten tudták az igazságot arról mi is zajlik valójában távol a Földtől kicsit fura volt még mindig a nyugalom földjének nevezni őket.

"Tudom, hogy munkahelyi ártalomként te tudod, hogy valójában szó sincs békéről odaát, de mikor felnézek én csak a ragyogást, és a békét látom. Egyszerűen gyönyörű."

"Bármilyen hihetetlen is még mindig osztom a nézetedet és néha én is csak bennük találok egy kis megnyugvást."

"Még mindig úgy érzem, hogy ők számomra az egyetlen állandó az életemben. Bármi is történik csak fel kell néznem este az égre és ők ott vannak. Akárhányszor elvesztek valakit úgy érzem nem maradt más csak a csillagok fent az égen. A maguk halhatatlanságával segítenek elfeledtetni mennyire esendőek is vagyunk." Jack is ismerte az érzést, ami sajnos a munkájukkal járt. Ha az ember élve akar maradni remekül működő, összekovácsolt csapattal kell rendelkezni, ami azzal jár, hogy a tagok egyre közelebb kerülnek egymáshoz, ami bizony akkor, mikor egyikőjüktől végső búcsút kell mondani egy mérhetetlenül nagy űr képeződik az életükben. "Azt mondják, hogy idővel hozzászokik az ember ahhoz, amit sokszor tapasztal; hogy a halálhoz is hozzá lehet szokni." Emese az idősebb, tapasztaltabb Jackre pillantott és látta, hogy ő is ugyanúgy hülyeségnek tartja ezt.

"Aki ezt állítja az hazudik. Még a legkeményebb katonában is kialszik valami mikor a társát veszti el. Ez soha nem lesz egyszerűbb."

"Kezdem úgy érezni, hogy nekem ez nemhogy egyszerűbb lesz, de lassan egyre nehezebb."

"Ha bele tudunk kapaszkodni valamibe, ha van valami, ami ide köt minket, akkor egyszerűbb lesz. De ne várd, hogy elmúlik, mert az soha meg nem történik." Jack tapasztalatból beszélt és ezt Emese is tudta.

"Nem hiszem, hogy maradt valami ezen a földön, amiért harcolni tudnék, ami enyhítené az ürességet. A munkám egy vicc, a családom egy katonacsalád, akik a gyengeség szót nem ismerik, a csapatom minden tagja halott. Már nem maradt semmi, amiért harcolhatnék."

"Dehogynem. Tedd azt, amit az őseid tettek."

"Mentsek galaxisokat?" kérdezte viccelődve Emese félreérve Jacket.

"Majdnem." Emese Jack felé fordult és mélyen a szemébe nézett, ekkor látta csak meg, hogy az ezredes teljesen komolyan beszél. "Én mondjuk csak erre a galaxisra szűkíteném le a kört."

"Jól sejtem, hogy miről is beszélsz?" A szürreális kép, ami Emese fejében hírtelen megjelent ugyanannyira volt lenyűgöző, mint hihetetlen.

"Ha azt sejted, hogy éppen felkértelek arra, hogy csatlakozz a CSK-1-hez, akkor a válasz igen."

"M-miért? Úgy értem, köszönöm, de nem hiszem, hogy én ehhez elég vagyok." Hebegett Emese, de Jack elszántnak tűnt.

A kételyeire Sam adott választ: "Dehogynem." Mintha hírtelen kitörlődött volna az előző pár perc a fejéből Emese témát váltott, ahogy meglátta Samet.

"Héj, őrnagy, hogy van Daniel?" érdeklődött aggódva.

Sam először kérdően nézett rá, majd Jackre és csak utána válaszolt belátva, hogy a kérdés nem csak jogos volt, de egyben fo oka is volt annak, amiért ennyire megszerették a századost. Önzetlenség, felelőségtudat és tisztelet. Egy kivételes csapat tagjának pont ezekre a tulajdonságra van szüksége többek közt.

"Tíz tánc és egy szörnyű Row, row, row your boat után, amit egy üvegekkel teli asztalon adott elő - az összes már törött üveg - amit egy fogócska követett néhány közlegénnyel az asztalokon és székeken végül kiterült. A tábornokok bevitték az egyik szobába úgy egy órája, hogy kialudja magát." Jack majdnem nevetésben tört ki, de igyekezett fékezni magát, emlékezve arra, hogy miért is ültek most idekint. "Visszatérve a témára. Hogy miért is kellesz a csapatba? A: Több harctéri tapasztalattal rendelkezel, mint én, nem beszélve Danielről. B: A kormányod kérése az volt, hogy elhelyezhessenek egy megfigyelőt a bázison. C: Hammond tábornok azon a véleményen van, hogy jó ötlet egy magyar megfigyelő a bázison az asgardok miatt és végül D: ez alatt a rövid idő alatt csapattaggá nőtted ki magad és nélküled furcsa lenne tovább folytatni a munkát most, hogy ennyire integrálódtál."

Emese a kezdetektől kerek szemekkel nézett maga elé majd először Samre aztán Jackre, várva, hogy valaki közölje vele, hogy ez egy nagy vicc, de mindketten halálosan komolynak tűntek.

"Hagy foglaljam össze...Azt akarjátok, hogy hagyjam itt a munkámat, a hazámat és kezdjek egy új életet odaát, de mindeközben magyar tiszt maradok és magyar egyenruhában segédkezhetek a legjobb intergalaktikus csapat tagjaként a Föld megmentésében?"

"Ahogy mondod, Emese." A mondathoz tartozó szócső úgy két méterre állt a pad mögött és a homlokán egy arany embléma volt található. Egy igazi csillagkapu fan számára a név kitalálása nem egy komoly activity feladvány ezek után. Hát persze, hogy Teal'c volt az, aki lemondott zsoké pályafutásáról, mikor közölték vele a csikósok, hogy ahhoz nem csak széltében, de bizony hosszában is zsugorodnia kéne.

"Ez...nem találok szavakat."

"Csak mondj igent." Emese annyira sokkban volt, hogy nem hallotta, ahogy Daniel a western filmekben látható ajtónyitási módszerhez hasonlóan átlibbent a bejárati ajtón, eltántorgott a padig és nagy csuklások közepette volt csak képes eme mondat kiszenvedésére.

"Hey archeomókus. Csak nem jobban vagy?" Jack a már tőle megszokott kedves és figyelmes módon üdvözölte barátját olyan hangerővel, hogy annak hatása legyen szegény Danielre.

"Kösz Jack, de jobban érzem magam, mint te az Argoson." Hiába a kis dezorientáltság azért Daniel még mindig képes volt visszacsípni. Jack a meglepettségtől egy kicsit csöndessé vált hírtelen, de azért nem túl sokáig. "Szóval, Emese?" Fordult vissza Daniel a százados felé. "Beállsz a mi kis csapatunkba, hogy együtt fedezzük fel és mentsük meg a galaxist?"

"Még szép!"

"Szuperrrr" ezzel Daniel ott helyben a földre helyezte magát és nekiállt horkolni.

**Véééége**

* * *

Ha esetleg teccet lehet szó folytatásról is :P 


End file.
